The Salamander
by KiraYamato90
Summary: Cursed by the World, Cursed to live for Centuries. Watching the utter foolish acts of humans for years to come. trying to run away from the world by hiding in the darkness. he comes yet again, to fulfill his last mission many centuries ago. he is Natsu Dragneel, the hero of Dragnof. (patron) (last and final change!)
1. Chapter 1

**Thought of a new plot that would replace the old fanfic I had that was discontinued**

**Let's see…..**

**Mix Fairy Tail with other Fantasy animes**

**And a bit of news flash for you all**

**I'm becoming a patron! (clapping hands)**

**I know that becoming a is a good thing in my aspect and some bad thing for some who thinks that it's not good**

**But times are getting tough, and when the going gets tough, the tough gets going**

**I'm making stories for money now because of how hard it is in 2020 and being in college, some of you may think that I'm lying and some of you may think that I'm right. It's alright if you do not want to help in my , I understand.**

**But I promise you all this one thing. Once you subscribe to my and do some donation for the tiers in my profile, I can assure you that you won't ever regret it for your whole life! (please remember that I can only do what I can do for now)**

**So let's see now ****The basic summary is that of the previous but more isekai like**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Destruction

Death

Chaos

A kingdom had fallen as it crumbles to the very ground

The silhouette of a young man stood amid it all it as he stood within the burning land

Corpses of humans, demons, and that of Dragons littered the field, no one is alive except for himself

Flames burned everywhere as the field is in black and red flames

"_I nodt eedn ym hist feli…..hist feli…hist rescued feli…."_ The young man spoke out as a crimson magic circle appeared bellow him and 17 magic spheres appeared around him

The magic spheres spin around before they flied into the sky and scattered

The young man stood in the burning land before falling upon it with a metal locket falling beside him

* * *

**The town of Magnolia located by the borders of Fiore. Small, yet peaceful and lively. Near the outside world where there are hundreds maybe even thousands of magical creatures**

**Magnolia is in the borders of Fiore Kingdom, a kingdom that is a part of the Seven Governing kingdom of Ishgar**

**With a single guild; an adventurer guild that has many adventurers with many classes ranging from a warrior, mage, wizards, and many more. **

**All of them have different level, Platinum, Gold, Silver, Bronze, Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, Steel, Obsidian, Porcelain**

**The lowest is porcelain and the highest platinum**

**But there is one rank of an adventurer that exceeds Platinum**

**And that is Palladium**

**The one and only rank that is only given to the Hero Class**

**A hero is only born once every single century, with the same coming of the Demon King**

**An eternal cycle between the two as light and dark that always balance each other**

**But what about the one?**

**The one who is in between the balance? The one who lives in the light and in the dark? Or even..in the past?**

* * *

Our attention goes at an ancient ruin filled with undead skeletons that walked around everywhere

"ooorraaah!" a blond haired girl was inside the ruins as she swings her whip at the skeletons, taking out their heads and made them disappear "alright!"

"_My name is Lucy Heartifillia! An Adventurer of the Fairy Tail Guild in Magnolia! And I'm here on an adventure!"_

Lucy stashed her whip away as she ventured further into the ruins

"_my rank is Steel, and I'm a growing adventurer who is going to be a famous one in the future! There's a lot of things for me to go through to become a platinum but with time I'm going to be a great adventurer like my mother!"_

Lucy turns in a dark corner while holding a torch as she looks around before seeing more skeletons coming, she grabs her whip and pulls it tight

"_currently, I'm on an adventure to collect the 12 Celestial Zodiac Keys. These keys are unlike any ordinary keys as they are to be told to be able to summon spirits of the Celestial World, a world that is beyond understanding of the human mind. I'm in these ruins to find one of them as I have already collected 5 of them; Taurus, Cancer, Aquarius, Virgo, and Leo. My mother owned all 12 before they were scattered through the world, and I'm going to collect them all again like my mother"_

"that's all of them" Lucy said as she sighs after taking out all the skeletons

She ventured in as she finds herself in a cave opening where there is a deep crater that separates her position to the end

"looks like I got to jump from here" Lucy said as she takes a few steps back before she went on a sprint and jumps a cross it "ooraaah!"

She jumped over the crater as she reached her hand out and grabs ahold of the other end

Lucy gritted her teeth as she pulls herself up before getting up

"phew, that was close" Lucy said as she stands up and dust herself off

She turns around and head further in before she finds a room filled with skeletons, but these ones however are all dead and are lying on the ground

"what is this?" Lucy said as she looks around and found thousands of skeletons bones lying everywhere with the addition of some wearing knight and warrior armors with broken shields and swords everywhere

She walks in and finds that there is a stone pedestal in the middle of it all, and had a floating red Dragon head shaped gem upon it

"what is that?" Lucy said as she walks towards the Dragon gem and sees it glowing red "what is this thing?"

Lucy looks at the gem as it glows red then crimson

"is this the treasure here?" Lucy asked herself "the guy said that there's a Zodia key here, but where is it?"

Lucy looks around as she is in the deep end of the ruins and there was no other passageway found

"I guess this is the treasure" Lucy said as she looks at the Dragon Gem and reach a hand to grab it

"ondt oucth hatt" a voice echoed out as Lucy was surprised by it

She turns around and finds a cloaked figure standing by the entrance way, looking at her

"w-who are you? Are you after the treasure here!?" Lucy exclaimed as she grabs hold of her whip

"ondt oucth hatt, ortalm" the cloaked figure spoke out as he approached Lucy "hatt si nemi…ortalm era ton oucth ro eus ti"

"_what language is he speaking? It's sound like an ancient language but I never heard of one like this one"_ Lucy thought as the cloaked figure got close to her

"what do you want here? Who are you?" Lucy stated as the cloaked figure looks at her then to the gem

"ortalm…owh idd ouy indf heset lapce?" the cloaked figure spoke out as Lucy just looks at him confused, not being able to understand his language "ortalm…igufres."

The cloaked figure soon grabs the Dragon Gem and turns to walk away

"hey! That's my treasure! You can't steal it!" Lucy shouted as she runs and grabs the man by the shoulder before punching him in the face

The cloaked figure staggered back before looking at Lucy as two glowing red eyes appeared in the shadow of the hood

Lucy gulped as she had just physically punched someone

"ortalm.." the cloaked figure spoke out before he slowly fall back and on the ground

"eh?" Lucy said as she looks at the cloaked figure and realized that he/ she was knocked out "that wasn't even my strongest punch…"

Lucy looks at the cloaked figure before to the red gem in his hand

She takes it from him and pockets it before going away

Lucy was about to leave the place but she took one look at the cloaked figure and felt guilt

"ahhhh, I am going to regret this soon" Lucy said as she went to the cloaked figure and kneels beside him "the things I do always gets me in trouble"

She holds the cloaked figure up before the hood falls back and reveals his identity to her

"what the?" Lucy said as she was holding a young man who looks to be in the same age as her with salmon hair and small scars around his neck and face

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**remember to fill in the poll at my patron! you're not going to regret it! (go to the website and find my account which kirayamato90) and get some sneak peaks!**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Lucy was in Magnolia as she was at her adventure guild called Fairy Tail

"so..there was no Zodiac Key there?" the guild's receptionist asked Lucy while signing some papers

"not one key in sight" Lucy said before sighing as she takes out the Dragon head shaped gem from her pocket "I only found this"

"that's a beautiful gem" the receptionist said looking at the gem, pausing her work for a moment before continuing "it was the only thing found in the ruins, then?"

"yeah, but there was also someone else in that ruins" Lucy said pocketing the gem "he was speaking some sort of ancient language that I had no idea how to understand"

"someone else, huh? Must be another adventurer on the same quest" the receptionist said "but you said that he speaks in some ancient language? Maybe it's just a foreign language. You know that there are some parts of the world's language that we don't even know of"

"yeah, but the way he spoke it's like some sort of weird ancient language" Lucy said "I know that I heard his language from somewhere but I can't tell where it is from"

"matters aside" the receptionist said as she placed a small sack that is filled with coins "here's your reward for travelling into the ruins. 12 silver coins"

"thanks, I'll see you later" Lucy said taking the sack before going out of the guild

* * *

The town of Magnolia was small but it was peaceful and joyful

Citizens walks around doing their daily activities with some adventurers walking out and, in the guild.

"good morning! Lucy-chan!" "had fun on your adventure!?" "man, you're going to be a platinum in no time!" the nearby citizens greeted Lucy who greeted them back with a wave and a smile

"_nothing beats this town!"_ Lucy thought with a smile as she went down the street where she went to her apartment which is a small house that can fit up to 6 peoples in each room

"I'm back" Lucy said as she greeted her landlady who was sweeping the front

"welcome back" the landlady replied before looking at Lucy "do you have the payment for your rent?"

"y-yes" Lucy said as her landlady can be strict on her home's rent payment

Lucy handed her the sack of silver coins as she had been working hard to pay her rent which costs 2 gold coins but it's 12 silver coins in exchange

"12 silver coins, you can keep your room for another month" the landlady said looking inside the sack before pocketing it away

"thank you" Lucy said as she entered the house

* * *

Lucy went upstairs as her room is at the end of the hall

Grabbing her key, she unlocks the door before going in and finds her room in a big mess

"W-W-WHAT THE HELLL?!" Lucy screamed out as everything was a mess, books all over the floor, her clothes were all around the place, and there were scraps of food everywhere "who did this to my room!?"

Lucy looks around for the culprit as she could hear her shower going on

Having tick marks appearing all over her forehead, Lucy slammed her door shut as she entered her room angrily

* * *

In the bathroom, the shower was on as water rains down upon the occupant in the bathroom

"hey! I know you're in there! You have some nerve making a mess in my room" Lucy's voice came shouting out from the door as she sounded very angry

"het ortalm…" someone spoke out as the shower was turned off

* * *

"hey! Do you hear me!?" Lucy shouted in front of her bathroom door "I expect you to clean this mess up and pay for the many food that you ate!"

Lucy bangs on the door a few times before it was opened by the young man from the ruins

"Kyaaaa! What are you doing?! Why aren't you wearing a towel!?" Lucy screamed while her face is red as the young man came out with no towel while dripping wet

"ortalm, lotches. Evig em lotches" the young man said as Lucy looks away while covering her eyes

"g-g-g-get a towel! I am not going to talk to you if you're not wearing anything!" Lucy screamed out as her head was steaming

The young man looks at her before he grabs his cloak that was laying on the floor nearby and puts its on

"ortalm" he called out as Lucy peeks at him and sees him wearing his cloak

"do you know how to even speak our language? And do you even know ethics? It's rude to be bare naked to a woman!" Lucy exclaimed as the young man looks at her

"ortalm, lotches. Evig lotches" the young man spoke out as Lucy didn't even understand him

"look, I don't speak..whatever language you're speaking, but here we speak by Ishgarian Language" Lucy told him as the young man looks at her and sighs

"ortalms…heyt feotrgoten Dragnof's egaugnal…owh tipulil" the young man said as he looks at Lucy before he senses the Dragon gem in her pocket "ortalm, evig ackb. Eht Egm si Nemi"

He reaches a hand out as Lucy looks at it then to him while raising an eyebrow in confusion

"eht egm. Eht egm" the young man said as Lucy just looks at him weirdly before he reaches his hand into her pocket and takes out the gem from her

"h-hey! That's mine!" Lucy exclaimed trying to reach for the gem that the young man took but he holds a hand to her, stopping her reach while his other hand holds the gem

"eht egm si mine, ti's ton ouyrs ortalm" he said as the Dragon gem glowed red in his hand "now do you understand me, mortal?"

"my name is Lucy! And I said give it back! That's mine!" Lucy exclaimed before realizing that the young man was speaking her language "eh? Did you just?"

"talk in your language? Yes, I did" he said holding the gem in hand

"wait, how did you?" Lucy said pointing at him

"the Dragon Gem belongs to me as it provides me power and ability of certain types" he explained while showing the gem in hand before he grasp it tight "in this case, your language"

"so…that gem…is a translator?" Lucy said

"to you it is, but to me it's something very important" the man said "it's a pity that the mortals have become so stupid and pathetic over the century"

"stupid?! I have you know that I studied from the Crocus international Magic School!" Lucy exclaimed furiously "and I graduated with the top score in my class!"

"so? you mortals always have been stubborn and selfish" he said sighing while closing his eyes for a moment before opening them "always thinking that you are the superior species"

"ahem! In case you haven't look in the mirror yet! You're a human too!" Lucy exclaimed pointing at him "and what's with your tone?! Is that anyway to be greeting the woman who saved your ass in the ruins after you fell down!?"

"I do not need to thank anything for your actions" he said as his eyes glowed red "and you'd be wise to not raise your tone against me. I suppose your mortals have forgotten who I am"

"and? Who are you supposed to be? Mr. so arrogant and prideful?" Lucy said with a mocking tone

"very well, I shall remind the mortal who I am" he said as red lizard-like scales climbed up his skin all the way to his neck and face "my name is Natsu Dragneel, the hero of Dragnof"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

"Natsu Dragneel? Hero of Dragnof?" Lucy said looking at the proclaimed Natsu Dragneel, hero of Dragnof who is standing in front of her "never heard of you"

"it is not surprising, I have been asleep for a very long time" Natsu said as he walks around the room and looks at a map that was hanged up on the wall "7 kingdoms..have the mortals truly think that they are superior?"

"excuse me, I don't really care on who you are but there are three main rules in this room of mine" Lucy said getting in front of Natsu and started to push him back "one! No one is allowed to make a mess! Two! You do not give me such tone! And lastly three! Get some clothes on!"

"I had tried to tell you that I need clothes, but you who have forgotten the ancient language could not understand me" Natsu stated as he lifts his right hand that holds the Dragon gem "but now that I have this back, I don't need clothes"

"what are you talking about?" Lucy said before she sees the gem in his hand shining and flames soon covered Natsu "f-flames?!"

The flames rages around Natsu's body as they dispersed revealing Natsu wearing a black vest and black jeans with the addition of a scarf around his neck

"this should do fine" Natsu said checking his new outfit before looking to Lucy "you have my thanks, mortal. Your service will be repaid"

"hello?! i told you that my name is Lucy Heartfillia! And you are not going anywhere!" Lucy exclaimed "not until you clean this mess up and pay for the stock of food that you just ate!"

"mortals are so obnoxious.." Natsu said sighing while shrugging his shoulders

Natsu reach a hand out as a gold coin fell down to the floor making a clattering ringing sound

"a gold coin?" Lucy said seeing the coin before another came and then another

Gold coins started to pour out of Natsu's hand as a pile of it was now on the floor

"there, I shared with you a few of my wealth" Natsu said pulling his hand down "do you feel joy?"

Lucy looks at the coins as she picks one up, looking at it, biting it to make sure that it's real and that she was not hallucinating

"what..how…but…what?" Lucy said as her mind just went haywire to what was going on "how did these coins came out of nowhere!?"

Lucy grabs Natsu's hand as she checks it to see how he made coins come out of it

"there's no hole, nor nothing! How did these coins appear!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock before Natsu pulled his hand away from her

"some mortals should've remembered that Dragons can create such precious metal so easily" Natsu said to Lucy before he walks out of her room "farewell, mortal. May we meet again some day"

"hey! Wait!" Lucy exclaimed as she stores the gold coins away under her bed before she went after Natsu

* * *

Natsu got out of Lucy's home as he looks around the town before he walks up street

The landlady looks at Natsu with confusion as she didn't remember having someone in her home

"wait!" Lucy exclaimed as she came running out of the house

"hey, Lucy. Do you know who that young man was? Did you bring him here?" the landlady said as Lucy looks around the street before she spotted Natsu

"I'll explain later, landlady!" Lucy exclaimed as she chased after Natsu

The landlady looks at Lucy as she sighs while shaking her head a bit

"young ones these days" the landlady said

* * *

Natsu walks in the streets of Magnolia before he took a glance back and sees Lucy running to catch up with him

"was the gold that I provided you not enough, mortal?" Natsu said as Lucy now walks beside him

"do you always have to call me 'mortal'?! and for the record, I do not believe one second that those gold coins were real! You must've used some sort of illusion magic or something!" Lucy exclaimed at Natsu who stopped walking and looks at her

"for the record, mortal. I do not possess Illusion magic nor do I need to call you by the name your mother had given" Natsu said as his eyes glowed red "I call you as how I see it fits, and I possess no magic. I only possess fire"

Natsu soon walks away as Lucy looks at him and then follows him

"then who are you really!?" Lucy exclaimed following behind him "Natsu Dragneel? Hero of Dragnof? Which kingdom is that?"

"I am who I have stated" Natsu said as he looks at Lucy "and I do not need to explain on Dragnof to one who have forgotten its name"

"forgotten? Do you mean that Dragnof is a fallen kingdom?" Lucy said as Natsu's eyes glowed red

"Dragnof never fall" Natsu said as scales started to appear all over his skin "it was destroyed!"

Natsu soon walks away as Lucy looks at him walking off, passing by people

"destroyed?" Lucy muttered out

* * *

Natsu walks pass the people of Magnolia as he was heading out of its borders

But he stopped for a moment when a bunch of thugs looking men got in front of him

"hey, buddy. Nice vest you got there" one of the thugs said as he holds a dagger that he flips in his hand "planning on going for a date?"

"mortals have become stupider and arrogant too" Natsu said "not surprising"

"pay up, buddy. Or we'll make some new shreds to your outfit and body" the thug said as they all hold weapons in their hands

"mortals.." Natsu said as his eyes glowed red as flames soon rages around his fist "**..should know their place"**

* * *

Lucy was in the town's library as she was with a friend named Levy who is the owner of the Library

"not this one! Not this one! Not this one! Where is it!?" Lucy exclaimed as she looks at books after books, checking their title before throwing them away

"Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed as she catches all the thrown away books before setting them aside "when I told you that you can come and be at home, this is not what I meant!"

"I'm sorry, Levy-chan! But I have to find that one book you have!" Lucy exclaimed looking at all the tittles of the books as she was searching for one book

"you do know that I'm the librarian and that means I know the location of all the books" Levy said as Lucy stopped and looks at her "remember?"

"I'm really sorry for doing all of this, Levy-chan!" Lucy said bowing to Levy while doing a prayer with her hands "I'll promise to pay you back!"

Levy sighs as she placed the pile of books away

"so? what book are you looking for?" Levy asked while placing her hands on her hips

"I'm looking for that old book you have, the very old one that you said that it contains the legend of an old and forgotten kingdom" Lucy explained the description of the book as Levy motions her to come with her

The two went to the back of the library where there are dozens of books, but one single old book was on a table, sitting there

"this one, right?" Levy asked pointing at the book "I was having it cleaned at the back for the day"

"thank you, Levy-chan!" Lucy said as she hugs Levy before going to the book and gently flips the page open

"be careful, it's very old and just too much force can rip it apart" Levy said as Lucy flips the page one by one before she landed on one page that had the name Dragnof written on it

"it's here!" Lucy said pointing at Dragnof's name on the page

"Dragnof? Oh it's the long lost and forgotten city of the Ryujin/ Dragonmen" Levy said looking at the page

"Dragonmen?" Lucy said as Levy nodded before she grabs a different book and flips its page before showing it to Lucy

"here" Levy said pointing to a page that showed a human but having characteristics of a lizard "they're called Ryujin, Dragonmen, or more known as Dragons"

"so this ancient kingdom, was it destroyed?" Lucy asked as Levy nodded before she flips a page of the old book and showed a very old sketch of a kingdom that had Dragons flying in the air

"the kingdom existed 4 centuries ago, and it was during the age of Dragons" Levy explained "this book tells that the kingdom was ruled by Dragons and the Ryujin but during a single century, catastrophe struck and the kingdom was destroyed"

"destroyed by what?" Lucy asked as she flips a page to see the reason from it, but it was not mentioned in it

"no one knows, this is one of the few books that still contains information about it" Levy stated as Lucy flips a few pages before her eyes widen when she landed to one page that had a sketch of a person

"t-this guy…right here…what's his name?" Lucy stuttered out

"hmm?" Levy hummed before she looks at the page "oh, that's the hero of Dragnof who had defended the kingdom for decades…his name is right here"

Levy pointed to a part of the page as it showed the name Natsu Dragneel, the sketch having the exact drawing of Natsu himself

"it all makes sense now…." Lucy said as she holds a hand to her head "everything makes sense now! His language! His name! everything!"

"what does make sense?" Levy asked before Lucy hugs her and gives her a small sack filled with coins

"I got to go, Levy-chan! Please tell my landlady that I'm going out for a while and that this will pay for my rent while I'm gone!" Lucy said before she bolted out of the library "I'll be off!"

Levy just stood there confused as to Lucy's action just bewildered her

"I wonder what was that all about?" Levy said tilting her head

* * *

Lucy ran around the street as she looks around for any signs of Natsu but could not find him until she sees him by the town's borders

"wait! Wait!" Lucy screamed out as she ran after Natsu

* * *

Natsu walks out of the town as he holds a rolled up map

"7 kingdoms with 7 leaders who possess extraordinary weapons..i see how the mortals became so arrogant and think that they are superior to others in centuries" Natsu said as he walks before he stopped and turns to see Lucy running to chase him

"wait! I finally know who you are!" Lucy exclaimed as Natsu looks at her stopping in front of him while taking deep breathes "I finally know who you are!"

"and? What of it, mortal?" Natsu asked turning to face her "finally knowing on my identity after just a few minutes"

"you're him! The Natsu Dragneel! The last defender of the Fallen kingdom of Dragnof!" Lucy exclaimed while looking at Natsu "you are really him, right?!"

"to think that you finally know my identity and be surprised" Natsu said "I guess that not all mortals are so foolish"

"but I don't get how you are still alive! You're basically a living 4 centuries year old man! Dragnof fell centuries ago! I didn't believe that you are who you are state to be but the sketch on that book made me wonder if you are truly who you are!" Lucy stated fast as she was like in a rush

"book?" Natsu said as he cups his chin "I see, some knowledge must've survived after Dragnof's destruction"

"please tell me! How are you still alive?! After 4 centuries, you didn't look like you age at all!" Lucy exclaimed

"that is something no one should know" Natsu said as he lifts his hand up and looks at it "if mortals know, they'll be arrogant enough to go after the secret to this curse"

"curse? What do you mean?" Lucy asked

"you mortals thinking that living forever is a gift from god, and like a treasure of some sort" Natsu told Lucy as his eyes glowed red "but let me state this, immortality is nothing more than a curse"

"a curse…because..of why?" Lucy asked before she heard an explosion coming from the town "what!?"

Turning to look, Lucy and Natsu sees more explosions ringing out with people screaming

"what's going on!?" Lucy exclaimed as she runs to the town leaving Natsu alone

Natsu watched her run before he turns and walks away

* * *

Dynamites were thrown around as they exploded, destroying the street, houses, and stores while injuring some people

"kill them all! Take everything!" a man shouted while leading a large group of armed men who seems to be raiders

Lucy ran to the scene as she sees what is going on

"stop right there!" Lucy exclaimed as she reached for her whip and pulls it tight "I won't be letting any of you do anymore harm!"

"ho? A little lady playing the heroine, huh?" the boss of the group said with a smirk "little lady! If you want to live with that pretty face of yours, I suggest that you just go home to daddy"

"you think you can boss me around!?" Lucy exclaimed as she swings her whip back before swinging it forward, making a graze mark on the man's face

"ow!" he screamed as the gang looks at him

"boss!" they screamed as the leader holds his face that was bleeding from Lucy's whip attack

"kill her! Fucking kill her!" the leader screamed as the gang charged at Natsu

"bring it!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulls her whip tight

The man charged at Lucy as she whipped her whip at them all, making them all scream in pain from her whipping

Lucy whips away a man before another but soon outnumbered and out powered

"damnit…there's too many of them" Lucy grunted while taking deep breathes as fighting so many men is taxing her stamina

"get her!" one of the men exclaimed as another tackled Lucy from behind

"kyaa!" Lucy yelped as she fell to the street and was about to get up but was prevented when one of the men grabbed her head and forced her down

"eat dirt, bitch!" the man exclaimed as the others started beating Lucy up

* * *

Natsu was walking away but soon took a glance back to Magnolia as the town was burning in flames

"mortals are always egoistic and foolish" Natsu said as he turns away and was about to walk when he hears screaming of fear "this is not your mission, just walk away"

Natsu soon sees a flashback of a burning kingdom filled with screams of terror and fear as it flooded his mind

"htis yitsh elif! Thsi itsh erol fo ymelfs!" Natsu exclaimed before he burst into flames

* * *

Lucy laid on the ground, nearly beaten to death as one of the men pulled her up by her hair

"now look at you, little lady. All dirty and messy" the leader said as he soon punches Lucy's face making the girl gasp in pain "see!? this is what you get for hurting my handsome face!"

The leader started punching at Lucy's face, her stomach, and then her head before grabbing her mouth

"if you beg now, I'll consider keeping you alive as my personal prostitute" the leader said with a sick grin before Lucy spat blood on his face making tick marks appear on his forehead "that's it, bitch! You die!"

The leader grabbed a sword as he lifts it up before swinging it down

**DUURRR!**

Thunder suddenly rang and lightning strikes down the sword, electrocuting the gang leader

"boss!" the members screamed out as the leader was barely conscious but stayed strong

"w-what was that?" he said while holding his head before the sky turned dark and more thunder rang out

A giant red magic circle appeared upon the dark sky as a loud and ear deafening roar was heard

More thunder and lightning rang out as from the magic circle came out a long serpent tail with claws and soon a head of a Dragon

"w-w-w-what is that thing?!" the gang leader screamed like a girl as the serpent bodied Dragon roared loudly, the ground soon shakes from the roar

Lucy laid on the ground as her eyes watched the serpent bodied Dragon and the lightning that was charging in its mouth

"r-r-run!" the leader screamed as he ran away with the gang following behind

The lightning in the Dragon's mouth charged even more before it fired a powerful electrical blast at the gang and incinerated them out of existence

Lucy watched the utter destruction as a large crater was now present in the town

The Dragon growls before it faded, disappearing like it never existed

Lucy groans in pain before someone came to her side and carried her up as it was Natsu

"you're lucky, mortal" Natsu said carrying her bridal style and started walking away "I still have a heart that cares for others"

Lucy looks at him before she slowly closed her eyes and fainted

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Lucy was sleeping in her room's bed as she had been bandaged up from fighting and getting beaten up by the bandit gang who are now all dead

Soon, she grunted a bit as she started to wake up, her eyes fluttered open and sees her room's ceiling

"my…room…" Lucy muttered out before she slowly sat up with her expression in a daze

"conscious, I see" Natsu's voice spoke out as Lucy looks to the side and sees the man sitting by a chair while looking at a map in hand "you are lucky that none of your interior organs are damaged"

"you…came back to save me?" Lucy muttered out as Natsu just shook his head

"no, I merely came back to get this map" Natsu said as he folds the map and pocketed it "and my duty as a guardian still remained as of still"

"guardian….that's right" Lucy said "you were the guardian or hero of Dragnof who protected the Kingdom for decades"

"that's…half correct" Natsu said as Lucy looks at him "it's true that I was the hero of Dragnof, but I was never its guardian"

"you were never….it's guardian?" Lucy asked "but in the book.."

"it was written that I was the hero and the guardian, but in reality, I was not" Natsu stated as he cuts in on Lucy's words "I was merely…a soldier"

**Flashback**

_Natsu stood in front of a giant gate as it was the gate leading to Dragnof, he stood there while having inhuman appearances such as reptilian claws, talons, wings, tail and horns. He soon turns and sees an army of humans coming as all had magic weapons in hand_

"I was just tasked with just one duty, protect those who cannot protect themselves. And that is all I ever did"

_Natsu stood on top of a pile of corpses as he was covered in blood and flames._

_He huffs his breathing as he just killed all of the soldiers of the invading army, not letting one escape in a chance to come with more forces to attack Dragnof._

_Natsu killed them all as may they be men, women, elder, and even young children who were brought into the raid, he just killed them all with no mercy as it was his own duty_

"Dragons maybe all-powerful being but they have rules to follow and one of those rules was to never ever engage in creating an unbalance order in the world. That is…until one of them betrayed Dragnof and his own brethren"

_Flames and destruction rain everywhere as Dragnof burn to the ground. Corpses of Dragons littered the field with their blood everywhere. Screams filled the air as the Dragonmen in the Kingdom were fleeing in fear and terror from the destruction_

_Stone buildings were collapsing, waterways were filled with blood and flames, nothing was spared as everything was getting destroyed_

"this one Dragon, decimated Dragnof. Killing all insight not sparing anyone to live. I watched that monster kill his own brethren and my own father. He was driven with the insanity to rule over the world as the mighty ruler that reigns supreme against all"

_A blast of light fires out from black smoke as the castle in Dragnof was destroyed in an instant, leaving not one thing to survive from it_

_Natsu stood in the midst of Chaos as he had an enraged face while glaring at a black Dragon with black wings that are unlike that of a Dragon_

"his name has been long forgotten over the centuries, but he had only one name that could not ever be forgotten for those who followed the old ways"

_The Black Dragon let out a roar as its eyes glowed red menacingly before it fired a powerful energy blast at Natsu who burst into flames_

**Skip**

"the Black Dragon of Chaos….and Destruction" Lucy muttered out as Natsu nodded while his eyes were glowing red

"Acnologia" Natsu stated "and he is returning to this world and era"

"but….isn't he just a myth now? A legend of the past?" Lucy said as it was hard to believe of an ancient destroyer to suddenly return from the past "I know that Dragons were said to be immortal creatures and all, but that can't be right, right?"

"you mortals and your beliefs," Natsu said as he just crossed his arms and sighs "do you really believe that there is a perfect creature in this world? Hmm? If humans were perfect, Dragons or any creature wouldn't have existed, neither will I"

"what are you saying?" Lucy asked

"Dragons can only live to a Millenium, and that is that" Natsu stated "and Acnologia is no myth, I can tell you that."

"not a myth, then are you saying….that Acnologia is alive?" Lucy said as she gulped her saliva in her throat nervously "right now?"

"he is, but not while the fire in my heart still burns" Natsu stated as he stands up and looks at the window to the outside "I have my mission to uphold. To protect those who cannot protect themselves. That would mean protecting the whole world"

"but…how are you able to fight such monster?" Lucy asked "even for an Adventurer…fighting something like a Dragon of myths…it's like fighting the Demon lord!"

"Adventurer? Is that what you mortals call your warriors these days?" Natsu said looking at Lucy "is it?"

"yeah…everyone wants to be an Adventurer. Even I want to be a great adventurer one day" Lucy said as Natsu rolled his eyes

"in the past, this Adventurer title you call yourselves in. it had a different name" Natsu stated as Lucy's attention got taken to his words "and that name is….erhoagem, but in my tongue it is difficult for you to understand"

Natsu looks at Lucy as she looks back at him

"but I suppose that you've done your studies to understand, did you not?" Natsu asked as Lucy just shook her head in denial that made her sigh "typical mortal"

Natsu waved his finger around as red floating magic letters appeared and formed the word erhoagem that started to shuffle, forming a new word

"erhoagem…is called Hero Mage" Natsu stated as the words disappeared into flames "that is a true title only bestowed by the bravest and the kindest mortals in the world"

"Hero…Mage?" Lucy said as Natsu soon grabs a book that was on Lucy's desk and gives it to her "what's this?"

The book Natsu gave her was old and it was covered in some dust

"that there…is the last book containing the truth of Dragnof" Natsu said while placing a finger on the book and it soon glowed red before letters formed on the cover and the word 'Dragnof' appeared "everything about Dragnof from its past to its downfall, everything is in it"

"everything about an ancient kingdom…archaeologists will go crazy for this book" Lucy said with a smile as she opens and reads a few pages before looking at Natsu "but why are you giving it to me?"

"Dragnof is no more, it's name is getting forgotten" Natsu explained "if I had a heart, I would like the name of my kingdom to never be forgotten, wouldn't i?"

Lucy looks at Natsu as the man grabs hold of the book before placing it away to her desk

"that, and I need you to carry the history of Dragnof. Maintain it if you will" Natsu said

"I get that part, but why me?" Lucy asked "you could just ask any historians or someone who is interested in the history of the past"

"there are mortals who crave to know the history of the past, and there are mortals who crave for power that only existed in the past" Natsu said "do you think I would let those mortals know the valuable secret of Dragnof? I would rather die than to let them have it"

"then, you think that I just want to know the history. That's it?" Lucy asked as Natsu nodded

"you are unlike any other mortals that I had countered in my lifetime" Natsu stated "you are like her"

"like who?" Lucy asked curious

"you are like your ancestor, Anna Heartfillia. The first Celestial Spirit Wizard who had ever truly mastered the power of the Celestial Magic and the realm of the Celestial Spirit world" Natsu stated as Lucy's eyes widen

"I'm like…wait what? Are you saying that I'm like the descendant of this great Celestial Spirit Wizard?" Lucy asked

"the resemblances are uncanny" Natsu said before sighing "the name Heartfillia is well known to be the family with a strong connection with the Celestial World. Only a few know of this and now in this era none"

Lucy looks bewildered as she was told an amazing information

"that is what your task is supposed to be" Natsu said as he stands up from his seat before looking to the window and the outside, the sun was setting soon and the sky was darkening "when the next sun comes, i can say farewell to this town"

"eh? you're leaving?" Lucy asked as Natsu nodded

"Acnologia...i won't ever stay in one place because of him" Natsu stated as his eyes turned reptilian for a moment "that monster...i will kill him once i find him"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Natsu was walking within the forest far from Magnolia, he ventured in before he reached to the end of a cliff by the forest

He scanned the area before looking to the west direction as he sees a rising red aura far from his location

"_there"_ Natsu squinted his eyes as he sees that the rising red aura was moving around "_another one have chosen a new wielder too. So some mortals were deemed worthy by them"_

"hey, can we rest?" Lucy who was behind Natsu asked while having a backpack on

Natsu looks at Lucy before looking back to the west area where he sensed the red aura

"hey~! Answer me!" Lucy exclaimed to Natsu who closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Lucy with a raised eyebrow "we've been walking for three hours straight! Can't we take a rest!?"

"I told you that I am on my mission alone and that means I do not take anyone with me" Natsu stated as Lucy had followed him out of Magnolia

"and I told you that you are not going away alone!" Lucy stated while pointing a finger at Natsu "listen here mister, there are only three reasons why I am going with you! One! You still have that Dragon Gem with you, I don't care if it was yours but I found it in those ruins and it was in my adventure request so that it means that it's still mine! I'm not leaving you alone until I get it back!"

"you mortals think that the Dragon arms are merely tools and weapon of power," Natsu said as he had the Dragon Gem attached to a necklace around his neck "you have no idea how much destruction one of them could bring to one who misuses them"

"oh please, I've seen dozens of ancient magic weapons being used by people. Ancient magic isn't that anything special" Lucy said while waving her hands around with a shrug of her shoulders, her face seeing to mock the ancient power

"mortals never learn" Natsu said rolling his eyes before he started walking away to the side of the cliff

"hey wait!" Lucy exclaimed "I haven't finished talking to you!"

"then talk now while my attention is not hindered by your voice," Natsu said as he just walks

"you really don't know how to be nice, do you!?" Lucy stated while looking angry at Natsu "and that's the second reason why I am going with you! The way you act can bring a lot of trouble to others! Don't you know that the Seven Kingdoms in Ishgar are in a state of war against each other!? Just one bad act from you to any of those kingdoms and it's going to be a massive war with blood and chaos everywhere!"

"so? why do I have to care for these wars?" Natsu replied "I hardly give any care to what humans do. thinking that mortals are superior against each other. So stupid"

"if you're the protector or whatever you call yourself, you should care!" Lucy stated "I'm talking about the many lives that could be in danger because of how your character is! Think of others for once, will you?!"

"_care for others? So foolish"_ Natsu thought before he saw a flashback of Dragnof's fall in his mind that made him stop in his place

"and thirdly!" Lucy stated before she bumped her face to Natsu's back "ow! Don't stop walking, all the sudden!"

Natsu soon glanced at Lucy as his eyes were glowing red before they dimmed

"you're only here because of you wanting the Dragon Gem, right?" Natsu said as Lucy looks at him before nodding "then take it and leave"

Natsu takes off the Dragon Gem's necklace around him before giving it to Lucy

"you're just annoying me in my journey" Natsu said as he started to walk away again

Lucy looks at Natsu before to the Dragon Gem in her hand before looking back to Natsu

"hey! Wait!" Lucy exclaimed running after Natsu "just because you give me this, doesn't mean that I'm going to let you go alone!"

"then what do you want so that you would just leave me alone?" Natsu said looking back at Lucy "gold? Or something else? Just name it and I'll give it to you so that you would just leave"

"then I want you to listen to me if you want me to leave" Lucy said as Natsu raised an eyebrow "there's still the third reason of why I am coming with you"

"and that is?" Natsu asked as Lucy took a deep breath before exhaling as she looks at Natsu

"it's because I owe you" Lucy said as Natsu just looks at her confused "don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for you saving my life back at Magnolia from those bandits but it doesn't sit me out that I owe my life to someone who I just met for three days or something"

"so? you have a favor that must be repaid no matter what?" Natsu asked as Lucy nodded

"my adventure guild has rules and one of those rules that if an adventurer owe another, they must repay it at all cost" Lucy said with determination in her eyes "and I follow those rules with my life"

Natsu looks at Lucy as he sees the fiery determination in her eyes before he turns to walk away

"I'm going to follow you no matter how much you try to make me go away" Lucy said as Natsu stops again before glancing back at her

"do what you want" Natsu said before turning and started walking again "I careless of your adventurer's rules"

Lucy looks at Natsu with a determined face before she started following after him

As they were walking, Natsu hears a voice in his head

"_you left it to her, why?"_ a voice spoke as Natsu sees another him standing beside him "_we need that gem if we ever hope to finish what we had started centuries ago"_

"_the gem's power responds to my command, even if she was chosen by it. She could never bring out its true power_" Natsu told the other him as he continued walking "_and I can always take it back from her when she at least expects it_"

"_and if not? That monster is not one to be underestimated"_ the other Natsu stated "_you should know better what had happened when you underestimate him"_

Natsu's eyes squinted as he sees flames and destruction everywhere before a black Dragon with glowing red eyes appeared

"_neither am i_" Natsu replied

"_just remember that having her will just hinder your travel"_ the other Natsu stated "_make sure that if an opportunity arises, get her away from yourself. You'll just endanger innocent lives"_

"_innocent?_" Natsu said as he and Lucy started to go down a hill "_you state that mortals are innocent? How foolish are you?_"

"_I am not, you were the one who stated that mortals are innocent centuries ago, did you not?"_ the other Natsu stated to Natsu who rolled his eyes_ "you are you and I am you. Your heart is as easy for my eyes to read"_

"_just leave_" Natsu said as he reached down the hill with Lucy "_you're obnoxious in every conversation and I despise it_"

"_is that so?"_ the other Natsu asked with an amused look before his amused look was swapped with a serious face "_you have the power of one of the 17, you still need time to find the rest. if you do not find them before the Grand Alignment of the stars, it would mean the end of all life on this very realm"_

"_I know_" Natsu said as he took a glance back at Lucy who followed behind him with a tired look_ "but I won't let it come nor will I let it end in anyone's favor. that_ _is_…_my_ _duty_"

Natsu sighs as he stopped walking and Lucy looks at him

"take a break" Natsu said as he looks at Lucy "was that what you said for mortals who wished to rest in their travels, right?"

"eh? What?" Lucy said looking confused

"you said that you need rest. Then take it now" Natsu told Lucy before he walked to some berry bushes and grabs a few then eats them "my magic power needs some time to recuperate and I can only do that by consuming any substance that has nourishments"

"you mean you want to take a lunch break?" Lucy asked as Natsu glanced at her before to the berry bushes and continued eating the berries "I see…"

Lucy soon went to a tree and sat down before taking out a canister bottle and started drinking some water

"_so? you're letting her join for now?"_ the other Natsu asked Natsu who sighs while eating the berries "_I see. remember that having her join your travel will just hinder you from your objective"_

"_I know"_ Natsu told his other self who disappeared before he glanced back at Lucy who was eating an apple before drinking the water in her canister again "_but it might be nice to travel with a companion after so many decades"_

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Within the forest lands of Ishgar, Natsu was walking on a path with Lucy following behind

The man's eyes focused on the red aura that was glowing from a far, Natsu's eyes keen on the aura as his vision enhanced themselves to the limits. Now he sees a small town where there were people walking around the place and his sight sets on a carriage that was being pulled away by a horse, the red aura glowing from within the carriage

"_there"_ Natsu thought before he glanced behind at Lucy who was following behind with a tired look "_letting her follow me will just slow myself down"_

Natsu stopped walking before he turns to look at Lucy who stops in her place

"Stay here" Natsu told her before turning and started walking again

"huh? Wait!" Lucy said as she quickly ran to Natsu's side "just 'stay here'? is that anyway to say to a travelling companion!?"

"if memory serves, you're the one who just follows me like a chick following its hen mother" Natsu stated as tick marks appeared on Lucy's forehead

"who are you calling a chick!? If it was a kitten, I could take it!" Lucy screamed at Natsu who merely rolled his eyes and continued walking

Lucy started nagging at Natsu who ignores her before he hears something in the distance

"and I am not going to stand being told off like I'm such deadweight, do you hear me?!" Lucy exclaimed before Natsu lifted a hand up and did a 'be quiet' gesture "what?"

Natsu looks around the area as his ears perked up when it picked up the fainted sound of screaming

"screams" Natsu said as Lucy raised an eyebrow to his words "I hear a faint screaming sound"

"screaming? I don't hear anything" Lucy said as she didn't have enhanced hearing capabilities

Natsu's eyes look around before he faces to the northeast direction of their position

"there" Natsu said as he bolted to the direction of where he was facing

"hey!" Lucy exclaimed, her hair blowing around because of Natsu's sudden bolt

* * *

In a secluded part of the forest, screaming was heard as women and young children who were only wearing ragged shirts were getting taken in by what appears to be a gang of bandits or kidnappers

"get in!" a bandit man who looks gruff and old shouted as he hits a young boy's head hard before grabbing him then throws him into a cage on a carriage

"hey! Come here!" another shouted out as the bandit man swings a whip at a woman who was covering a small child in her arms, the lashing of the whip instantly cause so many red blood marks on her back "I said come here!"

The woman just continued to protect the small child in her arms, even with the constant and excruciating pain from being lashed by the whip

"forget it, just kill her and get that kid. She's worthless to us" a bandit told the other one while holding a sword and was dragging a woman by pulling on her hair

The bandit with the whip clicked his tongue before he takes out a dagger from his belt and holds it tight. He grabs the woman's hairs and pulls her up

The child cried to her as the bandit holds the dagger up and was going to kill the woman

"say goodbye to your mommy, kid" the bandit said with a smirk before he swings the dagger down

The child cried out before hearing something that went flying at highspeed

**ZWORSH!**

A bloody rock pebble came dropping to the ground before drips of blood started to soak upon the grass

"uagh…aghh…aghhh.." the bandit groans out as blood pours down the hole in his forehead, his eyes rolling to the back of his head before he falls to the ground, dead

The woman was freed as the hugs the child who was wailing in his cries

"what was that!?" another bandit shouted out seeing one of his comrade's death

Natsu soon appeared out of nowhere as the man appeared behind the bandit with an arm pulled back

**ZWORSH!**

The bandit's head went flying as it was decapitated from the body

Natsu had a hand reached out as it was dripping in blood

The other bandits saw Natsu as they got their weapons readied

"get him! I want him dead!" the leader of the bandits shouted out as the other bandits charged at Natsu whose eyes glowed red

* * *

Lucy was running in the forest as she was trying to find Natsu who had went on ahead

"mou~! This is why I hate that guy! Couldn't he wait!?" Lucy exclaimed while whining as she had been walking a lot for the past few days and today too

* * *

Lucy finally catches up with Natsu as she was horrified to find a slaughter scene

Blood was everywhere as dead bodies were there too. Some decapitated heads, some torn off limbs as well. Everything was horrifying as if a mad butcher had gone on a rampage

Lucy wanted to gag as the scene was too horrifying for her

"h-help me!" someone screamed out as Lucy turns and sees Natsu having a tight grip hold on a large bandit's right arm, the bandit seeming to be in tears of pain while on his knees. His arm seeming in excruciating pain "stop! Please! Stop!"

Natsu looks down at the large bandit before he grips tighter and the sound of many bones breaking were heard

"agggghhh!" the large bandit screamed out in pure pain as the bones in his right arm were destroyed inside "my hand! My hand!"

Natsu soon slapped the bandit's face hard, causing the neck to be twisted back and killing the large bandit instantly

The large bandit falls dead as Natsu kicks the corpse away before setting his eyes on the leader of the bandits who was on the ground, pissing his pants like some 3 years old

Natsu made his way to the bandit leader as he was the only one left

"g-go away! Don't c-come near me!" the bandit leader shouted out as he started crying while trying to get away but his legs were shaking and trembling in fear and terror from watching his bandit gang slaughtered

The bandit leader tried to get away but Natsu grabs his head from behind and lifts him up

"l-let go! Please! Let go! Please!" the bandit leader begged and cried out before Natsu slams his face to the ground hard then lifts him up to see the bandit's face dirtied from the dirt and the blood that was coming out of his mouth and nose "i-it…huwts…stowp..plwease"

Natsu slams the bandit's face to a nearby tree, nearly causing it to break from the sheer force of his slam

The bandit now nearly out of conscious from the slamming of his face to a solid tree, Natsu pulls him out to see the bloody face the bandit has, the man looks at him emotionlessly like he didn't care

Natsu lifted his bloody right hand up as he did a pierce motion, ready to end the bandit's life but Lucy came charging in and pulls his hand back

"stop! Stop! You've made your point! Just stop!" Lucy shouted at Natsu who glanced at her "no more killing! You can't kill him!"

"why for? This mortal tried to kill another who is innocent" Natsu said looking at Lucy

"just because of that you can't kill him!" Lucy exclaimed "I don't know how you do things centuries ago but this is a different age! there's a law that prohibits unnecessary killing! Just stop!"

Natsu looks at Lucy before to the boss bandit in his hand

"I don't care" Natsu said as Lucy's eyes widen

**CRACK!**

The bandit boss was dropped to the ground as his neck seems to have been break from inside

Lucy looks horrified before she clamps her mouth with her hands to such a horrifying scene

"uaaggghhh!" Lucy soon vomited the content of her stomach as the scene of seeing a dead person or a slaughtered bandit group was too much for her

Natsu looks at the bandit's boss corpse as he kicks it away before he started to walk away

"mortals who are sinned, deserves death" Natsu said as his right eye turned reptilian

a few hours later

Natsu was now leaning against a tree as Lucy was conversing with the captured woman and children who all seem to be terrified of Natsu's previous actions

the corpses of the dead bandits were all burned away in a pile as it was the doing of Natsu

"please don't be afraid, I'll help you all get to a nearby town where you will all be safe," Lucy told them as one of the women nodded while protectively holding a child in her arms

Natsu looks at them before he huffs and looks away

"_ungrateful mortals, aren't they?"_ the Other Natsu appeared looking to Lucy with the women and children "_they were pleading for help, and when it come, they now tremble in fear like a bunch of cowards"_

"_a law that prohibits killing? What utter foolish"_ Natsu said in his mind as he took a glance to Lucy who was leading away the women and children "_I've done a deed by ridding this world of those pathetic mortals and they do not have a sense of gratitude for it"_

"_humans are such selfish and pathetic creatures"_ the other Natsu stated before he disappeared and left Natsu alone

Natsu sighs before he hears Lucy calling out to him, motioning him to follow

Looking at her, Natsu shrugs his shoulders before he followed

* * *

At a town, it was small and peaceful as every townsfolks were doing their daily thing before Lucy and the others came

Everyone instantly rushed to help the injured women and children, mending their wounds and scars left by the bandits who tortured them all

"thank you! Thank you!" a woman cried in tears as she holds Lucy's hand

"it's fine, it's fine. All that matters is that you all are safe" Lucy told the woman while assuring her that she is well and fine

Natsu stood behind them all as his eyes scanned the area of the town

His vision sees the red aura as it was at a carriage of a merchant who was selling weapons

"right there, huh?" Natsu muttered out before he heads to the carriage

* * *

"please take care of them" Lucy spoke to an old man who seems to be the town's mayor before giving him a sack filled with gold coins "this is for them, please make sure that they are all healed"

The mayor nodded as he shakes Lucy's hands while having a grateful smile

"it is thanks to the great and good deeds you adventurers do that gives this world peace" the Mayor said with a few head nods

"it's all in the day's works" Lucy said before she heard screaming

She turns and gawks to see Natsu holding up a man by his neck while having an annoyed look

"w-what is your friend doing?!" the Mayor exclaimed in surprise as Lucy rans towards Natsu

* * *

"agh! Please stop! Please!" the merchant man screamed out while Natsu had him in his hand by holding his shirt

"I'm not repeating my words again, mortal" Natsu said looking at the merchant's face directly "give it to me or lose your life"

The merchant trembles in fear as Natsu glares at him with red eyes before he throws the merchant away

Lucy ran and tended to the merchant who seems to be unharmed before looking at Natsu who was throwing out many weapons from the merchant's carriage

"how can you do such a thing?! What did this man ever do to offend you!?" Lucy exclaimed as Natsu throws away some swords before looking at Lucy and then continues what he was doing "answer me!"

"that mortal tried to hide what is mine" Natsu said as he throws out some spears before he swings his leg up and then slams it down on the carriage, breaking it into two instantly

"m-my carriage!" the merchant screamed in tears as Lucy looks at Natsu with wide eyes

Natsu kicks away the broken parts of the carriage before he sees something shining red within a barrel of swords

"there it is" Natsu said as he reached a hand down and picks up a rusted black sword "it has been long since I last saw you"

"a rusted….black sword?" Lucy said as Natsu looks at the sword nostalgically "you did such a bad act just for that?! Are you kidding me?!"

"you do not know the value in this sword nor can you see what its true form is" Natsu said rubbing a hand on the sword's rust "let me show you"

Natsu holds the sword with both hands before he wielded it near his face and tilt it to the side

Lucy looks at Natsu as the man just stands in his pose before he looks at the sword and then holds the blade with both hands, inspecting it

"why are you not responding?" Natsu asked as he looks at the sword confused "have you gained a new master?"

Lucy sighs as she shakes her head before she takes out some gold coins and gives it to the merchant

"I'm very sorry for what my friend did, sir." Lucy said placing the coins into the man's hand "I hope that this will be enough to repay your broken carriage"

"t-thank you!" the merchant said in tears before he walks away

Lucy then looks at Natsu who stares at the rusted sword with wide eyes

"why? Why are you not responding to me?" Natsu asked as the rusted black sword had a small crack that glowed red

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Natsu was within a forest as he holds the rusted black sword in his hand

Looking at it with an intent gaze, Natsu lifted it up and tilts it around to check it

"I can feel the power still residing within you, but why are not responding to me?" Natsu muttered out as he grips the rusted handle tight and saw a red glow coming from a small crack upon the rusted blade "this is?"

Natsu inspects the crack and the glow emanating within it before he sees the crack spreading

Looking at the spreading crack, Natsu squinted his eyes before he lifted his left hand that ignites in flames

"I wonder.." Natsu said as he basked the rusted blade upon his flames, the crack spreading even more than before

Natsu watched as the crack spreads even more before the entire blade shattered into pieces, leaving him only the handle left

"I knew it" Natsu said looking at the handle in his possession as it glows crimson before the rust on its surface falls off, leaving a golden sword handle behind "you were broken"

Natsu then looks around before he jumps up to a tree branch and then did another jump high in the air

His eyes scanned the area as he sees thousands of red dots everywhere throughout the land

"so that's why I've sensed so much of you within the area" Natsu said before he landed back into the forest "someone or something broken your blade"

Natsu lifts the golden sword handle as it emanates a soft red glow

"but to be able to break the blade fashioned from the scales of a Dragon King…no mortal should be able to do so..unless" Natsu muttered out before his otherself appeared beside him

"_unless it was no mortal"_ the Other Natsu stated "_the Dragon Arms were fashioned from the mighty Dragon Kings and other Great Dragon Lords, there are only 3 ways for one to be broken. One would be a battle of two Drago Arms by two wielders where one is superior than the other, second would be against a non mortal foe who has the power to break or destroy a Dragon Arms. And the last one would be.."_

"would be against him" Natsu said as he sees a giant black shadow with glowing red eyes in his sight "but….that's not possible"

"_if you account the fact that Dragon Arms can not only be wielded by yourself but also to others who have proven to be worthy of wielding any of them"_ The other Natsu stated "_it is possible that any who are worthy to possess a Dragon Arms can wield its power but unable to fully unleash its potential strength hidden within"_

"so a mortal once wielded you but failed in using your power?" Natsu said looking at the golden sword handle that emanates a red flow before dimming "if this mortal have failed in using your power and have broken you, why did you even choose this mortal?"

The golden sword handle glows red as Natsu squinted his eyes

"_because of that mortal has a courageous and kind heart"_ the Other Natsu stated looking at the handle before to Natsu "_just like you"_

"no mortal is like me" Natsu stated as he looks at the sword handle before to his other self "mortals are nothing more than selfish beings who think that they are always superior to another"

"_perhaps not"_ the Other Natsu stated "_remembering what the mortal woman stated before, things have changed she said. Things like that are possible to happen"_

"utter nonsense" Natsu replied looking rather annoyed "humans are just foolish mortals, and that fact shall never change for centuries"

"_well then, you will believe what you believe"_ the Other Natsu said with a chuckle while slowly fading away "_but mark my words, in time you shall find somethings about the mortals very interesting"_

Natsu watched his other self disappeared as he huffs before looking at the golden sword handle

"mortals interesting? Foolish nonsense" Natsu said sighing while closing his eyes before he turns and started to walk away

* * *

At the town, Lucy was by a bar looking rather tired

"you ok, sis?" the bartender asked while cleaning a mug

"yeah…just having a bit of trouble with how my travelling companion do things" Lucy said tired while looking at a glass of whiskey that she had ordered beforehand "I don't think a shot might even help my mood"

"well, things like that always happen when you're travelling with someone" the bartender replied placing away the cleaned mug before doing the same action to another wet mug "the best way to solve it is to get to know each other even more than before"

"that's the thing" Lucy said "I know a lot of this guy's past but not much on how he does things. It's like he doesn't like obeying rules and always does thing in his own way. And it's so annoying on how he never listens"

"sounds like a stubborn fella" the bartender said "but the way you described him, I think he's holding himself in"

"wha?" Lucy said while raising an eyebrow

"your friend's stubborn, right?" the bartender asked as Lucy nodded "And he doesn't like obeying rules, always does things in his own way?"

"what's your point?" Lucy asked

"my point is that when someone doesn't like doing things by the book, means either that he is a lone wolf or he doesn't want anyone to be concern of his health or care" the bartender replied "I've seen a lot of travellers come here, talk about their stories, problems with their friends and families, but one thing that sets out the most is how they start to get to know each other even better than before. Your friend might be stubborn, but has he ever said that he doesn't want you around?"

Lucy hummed as she started think of the days travelling with Natsu but not once has Natsu told her to leave or anything of the sort

"not really" Lucy replied

"then I am right" the bartender said "guys or gals who have like a strong caring heart will do anything to not let others down or get in their way. And that also means that they don't want others to get hurt or anything because of them."

"I guess so" Lucy said taking hold of her drink and takes a sip "but he should have more trust in me, I'm like his travelling companion for god sake"

"stubborn people will do stubborn things" the bartender said "but sometimes when they do stubborn things, they always do it for a good reason…sometimes"

Lucy frowns a bit as she thought of Natsu and how he does things for the past few days before she remembered how he saved her and her town from the bandits

"I guess…you're right" Lucy muttered out before smiling "I think you are right"

"your welcome" the bartender replied with a smile before he looks to the entrance of his bar and had a surprised look "sis, I don't want to be rude but you need to get out of here, quick"

"eh? Why?" Lucy asked looking confused before she hears the door to the bar being swung open hard

"them" the bartender said pointing to the entrance and Lucy turns to see a couple of men with one leading them seeming to be some noble or rich man wearing fancy armor of some sort

"hahahah! Make way for the great Hero Bora!" one man shouted out while rolling his tongue to the fancy looking man wearing armor "be grateful that he has basked his presence into your dominion, fools!"

The one named Bora waved his blue navy hair around while having a prideful smirk on

"hero bora? Who the hell is that?" Lucy muttered out with keen eyes as she didn't like the group

"there some sort of show off group, thinking that one of them who can use fire magic is a hero or something" the bartender whispered to Lucy "and they like to brag about it"

The group of men went to the bar where Lucy hides her face from them

"what can I bring you today, gentlemen?" the bartender asked with a smile that was a fake as his hands seemed to be formed of hard fists that is angry

"give me the best alcohol you have, bartender!" the one named Bora exclaimed with a smirk "and I plan to have it free as I am a hero after all! Hahahaha!"

"of course sir" the bartender replied as he crouch down and takes out several glasses with a bottle of whiskey

Bora sat down while his gang stands behind him like some bodyguards

He got his drink as Bora drinks it before spitting it out

"this is disgusting!" Bora exclaimed as he throws away his glass and grabs a hold of the bartender by his shirt "you trying to destroy my tongue?!"

"sorry sir that it doesn't suit your taste" the bartender replied "but it's the only best alcohol we have in this town, there aren't anything else other than this"

Bora growls angrily before he caught sight of Lucy who was walking out of the bar

"hey you there!" Bora exclaimed as Lucy stopped for a moment before continuing "hey! You! Lady with the blonde hair!"

Lucy tries to go out before one of Bora's goons caught her hand

"hey! Let me go!" Lucy shouted before the goon grabs hold of her other hand and holds her tight

"it's rude to ignore the hero's call" Bora said going close to Lucy and grabs her chin, lifting it up and down "nice face, pretty smooth skin too"

"leave her alone" the bartender told Bora who glanced at him then to Lucy

"how about it? care for a night with the hero? And have his kids?" Bora asked with a smirk as Lucy looks disgusted

"I said leave her alone!" the bartender exclaimed before a fireball hits his face and exploded

Some of the occupants in the bar gasped as the bartender fell with his face slightly burned

"don't dare use such tone to me" Bora said as he holds his right hand that was steaming "I don't like it"

"bartender! Are you alright!?" Lucy exclaimed as she sees the bartender getting up while holding his slightly burned face before glaring at Bora "you jerk! You're no hero! You're just a plain old impostor! No hero do such things!"

"so? what's your point? I got magic, fire magic that can burn anything" Bora said laughing "and no one can defeat me!"

Lucy glared at him angrily before she swings her right leg back and then swings it forward

**CRUNCH!**

Bora's face slowly went white as the man grabs his family jewels that were kicked hard by Lucy who smirks

"Bora-san!" some of the goons exclaimed going to Bora who got back up and had a pissed look to Lucy

"t-that's it! I'm going to kill you bitch!" Bora shouted angrily

* * *

Natsu was near a river as he sinks his hand into the water before pulling it out

A metallic shard was in his hand as it glows red

Natsu takes out the golden sword handle as it now had a piece of a blade now attached to it

Leaning close the sword handle to the metallic shard, it glows before the shard attached itself to the handle, combining itself with a part of the blade

"just a few more pieces left" Natsu said as he had been going around the area, finding many metal shards everywhere and all are a part of the blade of the sword's handle

Natsu got up as he started walking away before his ears picked up the sound of small explosions coming from the direction of the town

Facing the direction of where the town is, Natsu's hearing picked up the sound of Lucy screaming

"_sounds like she's in trouble of some sort"_ the Other Natsu stated while appearing beside Natsu "_and in a painful one"_

"fool" Natsu said as he walks away, searching for more of the blade's metal shard

"_are you not going to help her?"_ Other Natsu asked Natsu who didn't reply "_she has been helpful at some occasion"_

"it's her own trouble, and I intend not to get into it" Natsu said as he looks around before crouching down to the ground, digging around some dirt and finds another metal shard buried within "besides, this is far more important"

The metal shard glowed red before it latches itself to the blade, forming another part of the blade, nearly completing it

"_do you not think that her life is important?"_ Other Natsu asked while crossing his arms

"one single life does not matter when the lives of a thousand will be at stake in the coming time" Natsu stated "the need of the many outweighs the need of the few. Sacrifices must always be made"

"_yet will this sacrifice be worth it?"_ Other Natsu asked as Natsu glanced at him and then looks away "_just like hers?"_

**Flashback**

_Natsu stood within Dragnof as the kingdom was falling in flames_

_The young man was crying in tears while holding the body of a dead woman with black reddish hair_

**Flashback**

"_if what you state is true, that her life is not worth the risk."_ Other Natsu stated "_I do hope that once you achieved what you desire, you will not regret it for the rest of your life"_

Other Natsu soon disappeared as he left Natsu alone

Natsu stood in his place as he looks to where his Other self stood before to his sword

The nearly completed sword emanated a red glow as Natsu squinted his eyes

"I despise you all" Natsu said before he turns to the direction of the town and went into a full sprint

* * *

At the town, the townsfolk were looking in horror as Lucy was in the center, being hold down by two of Bora's goons

"I dare you to say it again!" Bora shouted as he punches Lucy's face hard before giving her another punch "hah?! Come on bitch! Say it again! Say how I'm so weak! Tell me!"

Lucy grunted in pain before she looks at Bora with a glare

"ha? What's with that face?" Bora said looking annoyed as he grabs Lucy's hair and pulls it hard "I said what is with that face?!"

Lucy soon spat at Bora's face as the man instantly had tick marks appearing on his forehead

"you stupid bitch!" Bora shouted as he punched Lucy's face hard and then send a powerful kick to her gut, causing Lucy to cough out saliva from the attack "you dare spat on my beautiful face!? How dare you!"

Bora started punching Lucy nonstop as the townsfolks looks in pure fear

Lucy now started to have blood coming out of her lips, her face bruised heavily

Bora kicks Lucy's side and then punched her again, the two of Bora's men dropped her

Lucy sprawled on the street and Bora place his foot on top of her head and started pressing it hard

"start begging, bitch. And I might let you live with only a broken arm" Bora said pressing more force to Lucy's head

Lucy's lips started moving as Bora looks at her, thinking that she was whispering something

"huh? Speak up!" Bora shouted out as he gets his leg off Lucy and then picks her up "I can't hear you mumbling!"

Lucy looks at Bora before smirking and then spat out some spit mixed with blood

"suck on that, wimp" Lucy said as Bora instantly went red in anger

"you fucking bitch!" Bora shouted as he swings his left hand back and it instantly ignites in a hazy coloured flame "I'll kill you!"

"stop!" the bartender shouted as Bora swings his left hand at Lucy, intending to kill her when he realized that his left arm wasn't moving

"eh?" Bora said before he looks at his left arm as it was bruised hard and now looks like some sort purple wreck "wha…what is going on….my arm…m-my arm…MY ARMMMM!"

Bora dropped Lucy as he screams while looking at his destroyed left arm

"another selfish and foolish mortal, huh?" a voice spoke as everyone turns and sees Natsu approaching to the center of the town while looking emotionlessly "she just love getting into so much trouble"

"w-who the hell are you!?" one of Bora's goons shouted before Natsu appeared behind him and had his arms around him in a choke hold

**CRACK!**

The goon falls as Natsu knocks him out with a choke hold break

"w-what the h-hell!?" another goon shouted before his face got grabbed by Natsu who threw him up and then when he falls down, Natsu kicks him straight to the ground, creating a small crater with the goon's head in the ground

The other goons started backing away as they knew that they won't win if they fight Natsu

Natsu looks at them before to Bora who was wailing in tears of pain for his broken left arm and then to Lucy

"are you the one who did this to her?" Natsu said looking at Lucy's injuries then to Bora "are you?"

Bora was just wailing in pain before Natsu kicks the man's face to the ground

"answer me, mortal" Natsu said as his eyes glowed red

Bora started crying in pain before Natsu started kicking the man's face multiple times, making his face disformed and bloodied

"pathetic mortal" Natsu said before he looks to Bora's goons who were making a getaway

Natsu takes out the sword as its blade was still incomplete

He lifted his sword up as it shines in a crimson glow

Soon dozens of red dots appeared all over the forest before they all flied to the town, and upon Natsu's sword, the blade started restoring itself

"move" Natsu said as his sword ignites in flames that rages wildly

The townsfolks look at Natsu before realizing his intention as they got away from his sight

Natsu holds the sword with both hands before the flames upon the blade rages even more

"**Enryu"** Natsu stated as the flames rages around in the air before forming the head of a Dragon that roared "**Kaen!"**

Natsu swings the sword down as the flaming Dragon head flies towards the running goons before creating a powerful flaming explosion that burned them and sends them flying into the air

The townsfolks look at the utter power Natsu unleashed as the man was no normal man

Natsu swings his sword to the right as the flames upon it disappeared

"not as much power as usual" Natsu said looking to the destruction, he caused before looking at his sword and his eyes squinted "what is the meaning of this?"

Upon the golden sword, the edge of the blade was missing and the sword's restoration was incomplete.

"_I could've sworn that it would call back all the pieces and restore itself."_ Natsu thought before glancing to the side and his other self appeared beside him

"_perhaps it could be because the missing piece is not here and it somewhere else instead"_ the Other Natsu stated as Natsu looks at the sword before looking at Lucy who was being tended by some of the townsfolk

He looks at them before to Bora who was trying to crawl away in such a pathetic state

"such a pathetic mortal" Natsu said lifting his sword up and it ignites into flames. He lifts it up and was about to give the final blow when he noticed that some of the townsfolk were looking at him with fearful eyes

"_you can't kill him! There are rules now! You can't kill someone! He's not worth it!"_ Lucy's voice rang into his head as Natsu squinted his eyes and looks down at Bora who still tries to crawl away

"what a pain" Natsu said as the flames upon his sword died down before he pulls down his sword and leans it against his shoulder "mortals and their rules"

Natsu started walking away from Bora and then to Lucy who was getting carried away to a bar, seeming to get tended

* * *

A few hours later, Lucy wakes up as she sees that she was on someone's back in a piggyback carry

"where?" Lucy muttered out as her eyes stared to the trees of the forest, she was in before she looks in front and sees that she was getting a piggyback carry by Natsu

"you are awake" the man said glancing back at Lucy "good"

"you….what happened?" Lucy said looking to have not remembered what happened at the town back then

"you were being beaten by pathetic mortals, and I had to save you yet again just like at your hometown" Natsu stated "be grateful"

"did you…" Lucy said remembering what Natsu did to the bandits who were torturing the women and children from before

"take their lives? I would have done so but that would be against your mortal rules, wouldn't it?" Natsu said as Lucy's face look a bit surprised "even I have my own obedience to some rules"

"then..you didn't..kill them, right?" Lucy asked as Natsu nodded "why?"

"why of what?" Natsu replied

"I mean, why all the sudden obedience to the rule? When you slaughtered those bandits back then" Lucy asked

"who knows" Natsu replied "it might be because of my mood, or how my sword's blade is incomplete, or it could be because of a certain blonde mortal like you. All the reasons aside, I wasn't in the mood to take that pathetic mortal's life"

Lucy looks at Natsu before she had a small smile

"you aren't as you are after all" Lucy muttered out in a low voice

"what?" Natsu said before Lucy leans to his back

"nothing" Lucy replied closing her eyes as Natsu looks at her before back to front, letting out a sigh

"you mortals" Natsu said continuing to walk while carrying her

As they walked, they left the area of the town, and towards who knows where

"hey, mortal" Natsu called out to Lucy who hummed "can you walk now?"

"I think so" Lucy replied while still leaning her head against Natsu's back

"good, I can drop you off now. You mortals are heavier than you look" Natsu said as Lucy's eyes snapped open and tick marks appeared on her forehead

"did you just call me fat!?" Lucy shouted angrily

"if that is the terms you mortals say in accordance to being heavy, then yes" Natsu said before Lucy got him into a choke hold

"just when I thought you were someone with feelings!" Lucy shouted while choking Natsu

"let me go or I will drop you" Natsu said not looking bothered by the choke hold by Lucy

"I will only let go until you say you're sorry!" Lucy shouted "it's rude to call a lady fat, you dumbass!"

"oh please, you are not a lady at all" Natsu said rolling his eyes "a lady is someone who has elegance at all times, you do not have elegance at all"

"what did you say!?" Lucy shouted angrily as she started nagging at Natsu while the man was carrying her along the way

The two were soon gone from our sight as they were heading off to who knows where

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

A few days later, Natsu was walking in a path with Lucy following behind

"can't we just stay at least at a town for a tonight?" Lucy whined as the blonde adventurer has been walking and sleeping in the forest with Natsu for days "I mean there's no harm to it, right?"

"no harm? Time is not something that is by anyone's side" Natsu stated "the longer I waste any time, the more imminent would it be for Acnologia to come and destroy us all"

"come on~! We've been sleeping in the woods, eating in the woods, and even taking a bath in the woods! Just one stay at a town or somewhere with a bath, a bed, and food! I'm sick of eating berries and wild meat!" Lucy whined as Natsu rolled his eyes and just continued walking with her following

The two continued on their path before a carriage drives pass them and then away

"please~! Just one stay! Just one! After that I won't whine again! Please~!" Lucy whined again and again as Natsu rubs his face in tiresome

"fine, one stay and that's it" Natsu said looking annoyed "if it gets you to quiet down for the rest of the travels"

"yay~!" Lucy cheered before grabbing Natsu's hand "come on! I know one town that is very close to us!"

Lucy then started running ahead while dragging Natsu who followed

"hey!" Natsu exclaimed before he saw a transparent figure running beside Lucy

**flashback**

"_hurry up!" a woman called out to Natsu while holding his hands and running into the streets of Dragnof where Ryujin and Dragons were living peacefully within_

"_slow down! You're going to make me slip!" Natsu told the woman who just laughs as the two runs on the street while passing by some Ryujins and Dragons nearby_

**Flashback**

"_has it been that long?"_ Natsu asked himself while having a small frown

"hurry up! I heard that it's a town with good drinks!" Lucy exclaimed pulling Natsu's hand as she runs with him

"mortals are just an annoyance" Natsu muttered out as he let himself get dragged to who knows where

* * *

At a small town in the borders to a giant lake, the citizens there were living peacefully

Merchants were selling their items to some customers, women were walking around the town; conversing to one another, men were doing what men do best as that is drinking, chatting, working or anything of the above at the same time, children were playing, and the elderly were sitting around with happy faces

"here we are at good old Lagoon town!" Lucy exclaimed as she and Natsu arrived at the town "mmm! The good smell of the lake is always so refreshing"

Natsu watched with uninterested eyes as he looks around and sees people after people around

"Lagoon Town..huh?" Natsu said as he sees a flashback of the lake but there was no town yet "mortals and their greed to claim things"

"come on! I know a good place for us to stay in!" Lucy exclaimed as she grabs Natsu's hand and started dragging him away

Natsu sighs tiredly as Lucy just drags him to who knows where

A few minutes later, they were now in an inn room

Lucy jumped to a bed as she let out a long and satisfied exhale while having a happy face

"oh~! I miss you so much, bed~!" Lucy said all happy as she hugs her pillow while lying down

Natsu looks around as the room had two beds, a bathroom, a cupboard, and a single window. It was a cheap inn, but it facilitates very well for its occupants

"a home that has many facilities but is used to others who pay for a place to rest" Natsu muttered out "mortals as always"

"I'm going to take a bath first, alright? You can take one after" Lucy said having a towel in hand as she went in the bathroom to take a bath while closing the door

Natsu shrugs his shoulders before he heads out of the room

* * *

Natsu walks around in the town as he just looks around the place, seeing how it was peaceful in some parts of it

As he was walking, Natsu felt something bump his leg as he turns to see a small girl on the ground before a woman came running to her

"I'm very sorry! My daughter was running!" the woman said as she lifted the little girl up while brushing off any dust on her small dress "I'm very sorry for what she did"

"it is fine" Natsu said looking at the two before the little girl presented a small yellow flower to him "what?"

"it's for you mister!" the little girl said with a smile as this made Natsu raise an eyebrow "as an apology for bumping you!"

Natsu looks at the little girl before he takes the small flower from her

The woman and child excused themselves and went away as Natsu was left with the flower in hand

"mortals are sometimes confusing" Natsu said as he looks to the woman and child who were away before to the flower in his hand

Looking at the flower, it was small, nearly going to wither but still had some beauty in it

"so very confusing" Natsu said twirling the flower around while looking at it

Natsu continued to walk around the town, seeing how its people do their daily lives

As he was sightseeing, he felt a powerful bolt to his nerve as he sensed the presence of a Dragon Arms

"here?" Natsu said as he looks around before his eyes landed to a bar nearby. He then looks at his sword as it was glowing and then dimming repeatedly as if it also sensed the presence of the Dragon Arms as well

Natsu then started walking to the bar and entered

* * *

Entering the bar, Natsu finds it as some sort of an entertainment bar where there were people playing instruments, people dancing around, people drinking and laughing around. It felt like he entered to a world where everything was just for entertainment

Natsu looks around before he finds a big crowd grouped around at the end of the bar, all seeming to chant 'chug!' repeatedly

"there, huh?" Natsu said as he went to the crowd while making his way through

* * *

A couple of men were sitting around a table as they were chugging down big mugs of beer before one by one, they fall looking drunk

"chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" the crowd chanted as there were only three drinkers left before another fell drunk

"looks like we only have 2 left! The challenger vs the reigning champion!" one man shouted out seeming to be the referee of the drinking contest as it seems

Natsu got his way in the big crowd as he looks around before he finds what he is looking for

"what?" Natsu said as he watched the last two drinkers chug down their mugs of beer before one of them fell drunk

"and we have a winner!" the referee announced out "the title for the Grand champion of the Bar! Is still and has been defended by our town's number one hot girl to go after! Cana! Alberona~!"

Natsu looks at the last drinker as it was a woman with tanned-skin, brown hair that reached her back. She only wore a black bikini top, a few metal bracelets on her right wrist, a pair of Capri pants, high heels sandals. But he mostly focusses on what she wears around her waist. It was a crimson coloured belt adorning small spikes around its body, a metal Dragon head shaped buckle, and an empty gun holster; the belt was emanating a red aura that only Natsu can see, deeming it as a Dragon Arms

"yay~!" Cana cheered while having a red face from drinking so many alcohol drinks before she was given a belt that had a metal insignia of a mug of beer by the referee which she grabs and lifts it up "I won again~! No one can beat me~!"

"is there anyone who can defeat our reigning champion and claim the title as drinking champion while also gaining the greatest prize in Lagoon town!?" the referee exclaimed while some people were dragging away the drunk competitors who were out

Soon, Natsu steps in as he got in front of Cana who was looking at her champion belt before to Natsu

"ho? A challenger, huh?" Cana said with a smirk as Natsu looks down at her

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**this will be on hiatus!**

**Bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Natsu was in the bar as he was face to face with Cana

"we have ourselves a new challenger!" the referee announced out loud as the crowd was cheering for Natsu "will he defeat Cana and get the great prize that lies ahead?!"

"a challenger, huh? You think you can beat me in my own game?" Cana asked with a smirk while raising an eyebrow to Natsu

"give it to me" Natsu said while holding out his right hand towards Cana "give me the belt"

"sorry, but in this bar, you got to play by the rules" Cana said patting a hand on her belt "you want something from me, you got to win it from me"

"my words were not a request, mortal" Natsu said as his eyes glowed red before he sees two big mug of beers were placed down to the table, one for Cana and one for Natsu "what is this for?"

"you're a challenger, right?" Cana asked grabbing a hold of her mug of beer "if you can beat me, you can get what you want from me. Free of charge"

Natsu looks at her with his eyes squinting as he then looks at the mug of beer in front of him

"_seems that you were given a challenge"_ Other Natsu stated while appearing beside Natsu "_seems fair of a challenge, don't you think?"_

"_it's a foolish challenge"_ Natsu replied before he sat down and grabs his mug of beer "_but if it simplifies the means to take back the Dragon Arms, then so be it"_

"alright people! Start the betting! Who do you think will win?! It's anyone guesses!" the referee announced as people started to bet by a betting pool. Most bets were to Cana while to Natsu only a few "chuggers! Get read! Get set! Chug!"

Cana started drinking her mug of beer as Natsu did so too

"chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" the crowds cheered as the drinking competition have started

* * *

Lucy was walking in town, the blonde adventurer seems to be in a good mood

"a nice bath, nice bed, nice town.." Lucy said before she munched on a ham sandwich while having a happy smile "and nice meals! I love this town just as much as Magnolia!"

Lucy walks around all happy before she sees some people running to a bar, all seeming to be crowding on some sort of event

"I wonder what's going on there" Lucy said before she munches on her sandwich and walks to the bar

* * *

"chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" the crowd in the bar shouted out as they were chanting to the participants of the drinking competition

Lucy got in as she looks around to what was happening

"some sort of drinking competition?" Lucy said as her eyes soon landed to where the two drinkers were at and her eyes widen in surprise "ehhh?!"

Natsu was chugging down a barrel of beer before he place it down as it was empty

He looks at Cana whose face looks to be in a daze and red like a tomato while having some hiccups

"unbelievable! For the first time in this bar's history! The challenger is able to head on against Cana at her legendary record of 20 barrels!" the referee announced as some people were crowding around the betting pool, more and more bets were placed on Natsu and Cana "could this be a change of the history?!"

"are we done, mortal?" Natsu asked Cana whose head was bobbing back and forth while looking to be going dull drunk and nearly wanting to pass out

"n-not…hic..yet…i….w-won't…lose…" Cana said hiccupping while holding her hand to the table, her face filled with determination

"arrogant" Natsu said before two barrels of beer were placed to the table, he and Cana grabs their barrels before they started drinking

In just a matter of seconds, a barrel fell to the floor and so did Cana whose eyes turned into swirls

"hooray!" "Eeeeehh!?" some of the crowd shouted in shock as some were cheering in victory

Natsu chugs down his barrel of beer before placing it away to the floor

"and we have our winner! Say hello to our new drinking champion!" the referee announced as some of the crowd cheered in victory while some were weeping

Natsu got up from his seat before he glanced behind to see Lucy walking towards him

"why did you come here?" Natsu said looking at Lucy

"that's my line! Why are you doing here!?" Lucy exclaimed before she sees the referee giving Natsu the champion drinking belt and then grabs his right hand then lifts it up

"three cheers for our new champion!" the referee announced before Natsu pulled his hand down from him

The crowds cheered three times as Natsu was winner of the drinking contest

"worthless thing" Natsu said giving the champion belt to Lucy before he turns towards Cana who was being held up by two barmaids "what I desire is not this belt but that one"

"another Dragon Arms?" Lucy asked as Natsu nodded while he made his way to Cana

He reached his hand towards the Dragon belt as he takes it off from her

The Dragon Belt glows red before it emanated a powerful electrical spark that surprised Natsu

Natsu dropped the belt as it flied to Cana's waist and attached back to her

"what?" Natsu said looking a bit confused "it rejected me?"

"rejected you? Why?" Lucy asked before Natsu got carried up by a group of men and so was Cana

"let's bring them to Gildarts and cheer for the news!" the referee announced as the crowd carries the two away

"hey! Unhand me!" Natsu shouted trying to get off the crowd but was unable as he got carried out of the bar with Cana who was still out cold from over drinking

"wait for me!" Lucy exclaimed chasing after them

* * *

A few minutes later, Natsu, Lucy, and Cana were brought to what seems to be a blacksmith shop where there were metal weapons everywhere

"what!? My Cana-chan lost in the drinking contest?! That's impossible!" an orange haired man who was wearing a blacksmith outfit exclaimed in shock before his jaws dropped to the floor "that's impossible!"

"believe it! Gildarts!" a few men were at the blacksmith shop with them as they all had big grins "we saw it with our own eyes! Your precious Cana-chan lost to her own game!"

"that's impossible!" Gildarts cried out in tears

Lucy and Natsu sat down on a couch while Cana is still out cold and laid down by another couch, seeming to have fallen asleep while snoring

"um..hello?" Lucy spoke out with an awkward smile while raising a hand

"ah? Oh yes! Sorry for the late introduction!" the blacksmith said with a sheepish laugh "the name's Gildarts Clive, the owner of this Blacksmith ship and Cana's old man. Nice to meet you"

Gildarts reached out his right hand as Lucy shakes it before to Natsu who looks at it then to Lucy who nodded before he shakes it

"man! To think that my Cana-chan lost to her own game!" Gildarts said sitting down on a metal chair "brings tears to this old heart of mine!"

"sorry but can we know what's going on here?" Lucy asked "my friend just happens to get carried away here with..her…so can someone tell us what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on!" one of the men exclaimed "your friend won the drinking contest! Bestowing him the title of the greatest drinker in Lagoon town!"

"i-I see" Lucy said with a sweatdrop

"not only that! But he won something even more special!" another one exclaimed with a big grin as all the other men looks at Gildarts who looks away with an annoyed look "come on, Gildarts! You swore with your own words!"

"shut up! I won't believe it!" Gildarts shouted "until I see it with my own eyes! I won't believe it!"

"what a liar! You know you have to believe it since we're all here!" another one of the men shouted out as the others cheered in agreement "come on! You know you got to do it!"

"never!" Gildarts exclaimed before he looks at Lucy and Natsu "so?! who was it!? who beat my Cana-chan in the drinking contest?!"

Lucy pointed to Natsu as Gildarts glared hard at the man

"listen pal! I won't believe that you won the drinking contest against Cana-chan until I see it!" Gildarts exclaimed at Natsu who looks uninterested

"so? what is your point?" Natsu asked

"my point is that if you can beat me in another drinking contest! You will win and I accept it all!" Gildarts exclaimed while pointing a finger at Natsu

"really? Another drinking contest? What will this prove?" Lucy asked before Gildarts went to a cupboard and takes out a big jug then slams it down to a table near them

"it'll prove everything! I won't accept anyone who can't out drink me!" Gildarts shouted out before grabbing two glass of shots and started pouring the content of the jug into the glasses "if you can out drink my special deluxe ultra super magnificent gracious rainbow Gildarts whiskey! I accept it all!"

"_what a stupidly long name for a drink"_ Lucy thought with a sweatdrop

"now drink it! and if you can beat me, I'll even eat my own boot!" Gildarts exclaimed while holding the glasses of whiskey and gives one to Natsu

"so annoying you mortals are" Natsu said sighing while grabbing hold of the glass

30 minutes later

Gildarts dropped to the ground as his face was blue before his cheeks puffs out and he clamped it with both of his hands

"hooray!" the crowd of men cheered out as Gildarts ran to a bathroom and everyone soon heard gagging and moaning sound, concluding the blacksmith man was vomiting

Natsu drinks his glass of shot easy before he placed the glass away and sigh

"hahaha! I knew it!" "the young man is strong!" "I wonder if we're going to have more drinkers in the town?!" the crowd of men started chattering as Lucy looks at them then to Natsu who was filling his glass with the whiskey

"you're drinking again?" Lucy asked with a sweatdrop

"you mortals do sometimes make very delectable beverages" Natsu said sipping his drink before licking his lips "very delectable"

A few moments later, Gildarts came out of the bathroom, the man's face seeming to be pale from vomiting

"so what now, Gildarts? Got anymore whining to do?" one man asked while grinning at Gildarts, teasing him even

"no! I won't admit it! I won't admit it!" Gildarts exclaimed before his cheeks puffs out and he ran back into the bathroom, vomiting again

"he won't admit what?" Lucy asked looking curious and confused

"admit that he has to accept your friend!" one of the men stated to Lucy who raised an eyebrow "Gildarts has to accept your friend as his new son in law!"

"eh?" Lucy said with a question mark appearing above her head

"who would've thought that after 5 years, Cana-chan will finally get married!" "yeah! She was the hottest babe in the beauty contest for 5 years straight! So many boys wanted to marry her!" "seems like they have to find other girls instead! Hahaha!" the crowd of men chattered while laughing

"wait wait wait! Did you say get married? As in tying the knot? Walk down the aisle? Have kids? That kind of marriage?" Lucy asked as the men nodded "but why?"

"why? It's because he won the drinking contest! Therefore, he gets the rights to marry Cana-chan!" one of the men exclaimed before laughing "come on girly! You didn't know! It's been going on here for 5 years!"

"_now that I think about it, I've heard something about a drinking contest but not the prize!"_ Lucy thought before she turns to see Gildarts coming out of the bathroom while in tears

"no! no! I don't want to admit it!" Gildarts cried out "I am not letting some guy get my Cana-chan! I won't allow it!"

"is he crying?" Lucy asked sweatdropping

"come on, Gildarts! You promised! So you have to keep it!" one of the men exclaimed while going to Gildarts and pat his back a few times

"never! I don't wanna!" Gildarts cried out like some sort of 3 years old who wants candy

Soon, Cana wakes up as she holds a hand to her head, rubbing it a few times from what appears to be a hangover

"oh my head" Cana said while moaning a bit in pain before she looks around the place and realized that she was in her father's blacksmith shop "why am I here?"

"it's because you lose at your own game, Cana-chan! Hahaha!" one of the men exclaimed laughing "you should've seen how you lost! It will go down in history!"

"I lost?! Really!?" Cana shouted in shock as the men nodded before she looks at Gildarts who was crying while being consoled by one of the older men "and what's wrong with him?"

"he lost to another drinking contest with your future husband" a men replied as Cana's eyes widen

"the old man lost to a drinking contest with his own special deluxe ultra super magnificent gracious rainbow Gildarts whiskey!?" Cana exclaimed as they nodded making Cana place both her hands on her head "what?! Are you guys serious?!"

"_looks like the marriage thing is real, huh?"_ Lucy thought with an awkward look

"so? you're the guy who beat me, right?" Cana asked Natsu who was sipping Gildart's homemade whiskey

Natsu looks at her while drinking his drink before nodding

"oh well, I guess the time was coming, huh?" Cana said sighing "okay then, better start planning the wedding and then start preparing to be a housewife for life"

"no! Cana-chan! No!" Gildarts cried out "don't leave me! No!"

"suck on it, Gildarts! You promised!" yeah! And you must eat your boots now! You lost in the game!" the crowd shouted out

"noo!" Gildarts cried out as he started crying and going into a tantrum like a crying baby

Natsu sips his drink before he finishes it as he then place his glass away

"I don't want to be in an engagement" Natsu said as everyone looks at him "if I am getting engage, well then. I will want a divorce right now as of this moment"

"eh?" everyone said in unison while looking at Natsu

"I am not interested in getting engaged to anyone" Natsu said, standing up from his seat and then looks at Cana "especially to a mortal"

"mortal? You mean me?" Cana asked pointing at herself

"Natsu, don't do it. there's a peaceful way of doing things here" Lucy said while holding her hands up "let's just talk and we can get it"

"i want it back" Natsu said as he grabs a hold of the Dragon belt around Cana's waist and pulls it "now"

Jolts of electricity started to run around the Dragon belt before a powerful bolt blasted at Natsu, sending the man crashing though a wall

The crowd were surprised, and especially Cana who looks bewildered

"what just..happened?" Cana asked

"my wall!" Gildarts shouted in shock

Natsu got back in as the man looks pissed and his eyes were glowing red

"that is the last straw" Natsu said as his skin started to get covered in red Dragon scales

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	10. Chapter 10

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

At Lagoon Town, everything was peaceful when a loud explosion rang out and Natsu came flying to the air and crashing to the ground, making a big crater in the town

The townsfolks looks at Natsu who got back up while rubbing his head and face as the man was smoking, literally smoking what appears to be from an electric attack

"you reject me over a mortal? How dare you" Natsu said getting back up as his eyes turned reptilian and glowed red

Natsu started walking to where he flew off as it was Gildart's Blacksmith shop

* * *

At the blacksmith shop, the place was nearly crumbling as there were big holes in the walls all around

"this is going to cost me a fortune to fix!" Gildarts cried out in tears as his shop was going to be crumble down at any moment

Lucy and Cana were standing by as they were just standing there while the crowd of men who were in, ran off scared

"ok, I know that this belt is fashionable at all, but I never knew that it can do something like that" Cana said as her Dragon Belt had sent Natsu flying through the wall from its powerful electrical blast that came out of nowhere when Natsu touched it

"it's not just a belt, it's a Dragon Arms" Lucy said pushing away some rubble with her feet "and a very powerful one too"

"a what arms?" Cana asked while raising an eyebrow

"a Dragon Arms, ancient magic weapons made from Dragons of Dragnof" Lucy stated as she explained to Cana what a Dragon Arms is and where it originated from, she now knows it all from the book, Natsu gave her. Lucy soon takes out the Dragon Gem and showed it to Cana "this is another one of them"

Cana eyed the gem and sees how it glows red with her Dragon Belt that also glows red

"wow" Cana said looking surprised as the two Dragon Arms were corresponding with each other "that's kinda cool"

"me and Natsu are going around to find the rest of the Dragon Arms. But yours is rejecting him" Lucy said "this is the first time I've seen one do such things"

"maybe it because it's mine?" Cana said like she was stating the obvious

"no, the Dragon Arms all once belonged to Natsu before." Lucy told Cana

"then why did it reject him?" Cana asked before they see Natsu entering the shop with an annoyed look "oh, he's back"

Natsu started to make his way to Cana, looking as if he was going to try and take back the Dragon Belt from her but Lucy got in front of him

"move" Natsu told her

"look, I know you want your Dragon Arms back. But let's think about why it rejected you" Lucy told Natsu "maybe, something happened to it long ago and now it rejects you"

"like what? What could've possibly happened to it?" Natsu said while raising an eyebrow

"I don't know" Lucy said while shrugging her shoulders "maybe it's because it doesn't want to be with you anymore?"

Natsu rolled his eyes with a sigh before he reached a hand to the Dragon belt, but it suddenly shines crimson and ignites in flames

"w-what's going on!?" Cana exclaimed as the Dragon Head Buckle's eyes glowed red before metallic plates suddenly expanded and covers Cana's body in red skin-tight like crimson armor

"that's not possible" Natsu said before he gets a punch to the face by Cana who looks surprised

"what are you doing!?" Lucy exclaimed, surprised by Cana's sudden action

"it's not me!" Cana exclaimed as she kicks Natsu's gut hard before punching his face repeatedly "my body is moving on its own!"

Natsu gets repeated punches before he caught Cana's fist and then kicks her back

"what are you doing to my Cana-chan!?" Gildarts shouted angrily

Natsu rubs his jaw as Cana's punches managed to bruise him

"you dare defy me?" Natsu said as Cana got back up and the skin-tight armor ignites in flames, surprising her "so be it"

Natsu draws his sword and it ignites in flames before the flames suddenly died out

"what?" Natsu said before Cana came dashing in and punched his gut hard, causing the man to cough out saliva "gaah?!"

Cana grabs Natsu's head before kneeing it hard and then did a spin that sends a powerful kick towards Natsu's face

Natsu was sent flying out of the shop and to who knows whereas in his crash, he created a big dust explosion

* * *

Several houses had large holes upon them, as the residents inside looks at the holes before to who caused them

Natsu had crashed into the forest near the town as he broke down several trees in his crash

He grunted in pain as he had a trail of blood coming down from his forehead

"why? Why did you?" Natsu said as he looks at his sword that was embedded to the ground and was glowing red "why did you not help me?"

The sword glowed red before it dimmed

Natsu soon felt lightheaded before the man's eyes slowly closed shut

* * *

A few hours later, the day turned to noon as the townfolks were doing their thing while some were fixing back the holes in their houses

Lucy was at a bar with Cana where they were served with some mugs of beer

"sorry about what my friend did, he just really needed the Dragon Arms back" Lucy said with an awkward smile

"don't sweat it" Cana said while grabbing her mug and drinks some of the beer "it's not the first time someone wanted the belt"

"not the first time?" Lucy asked as Cana nodded

"in some occasions, some wanted the belt because it looks fashionable or something." Cana said "some bought it from me, some stole it from me, but for some reason after a day or so; the belt somehow finds its way back to me"

"really?" Lucy asked as Cana nodded again in answer

"I didn't really know why it came back but I guess I know the answer now" Cana said before looking at the Dragon Belt and pat it a few times on the buckle "who knew that this thing was such a powerful ancient magic weapon"

"hmmm" Lucy hummed "by the way, how did you get your hands on it? I found the Dragon Gem in some ancient ruins"

"I got this from my mom, she owned it before me" Cana replied "I never knew how did she got it, but my old man said that he once got told by her that she found it buried somewhere near here"

"buried? In a cave?" Lucy asked but Cana shook her head in reply

"in the ground, in the very center of the town. Right in the middle" Cana stated before drinking her mug of beer and finish it, exhaling in satisfaction later. "dead center"

"so, she just found it like that?" Lucy asked as Cana nodded before she gets her drink refilled by a barmaid "Strange"

"what is?" Cana asked already going to drink her mug of beer

"I mean when I found the Dragon Gem; it was surrounded by dead skeletons. Or when Natsu found his sword just rusted and all. But your mother just finds it so easily? That's just strange" Lucy explained as Cana looks at her confused "if your mother did find it by chance in the center of the town. What is the chance of her finding it before someone else did?"

"so….are you saying that my mother didn't find this thing by luck?" Cana asked before looking at the Dragon Belt

"I think that your mom didn't just find the Dragon Belt by luck" Lucy said with a sceptical look "I think your mom find this and something else"

* * *

Natsu grunted as he wakes up from his crash in the forest before slowly getting back up

"ugh.." Natsu groaned as he placed a hand to his head "I was rejected with force…why?"

Natsu looks at the sword as it was glowing and dimming repeatedly

Squinting his eyes, Natsu looks at its glow before he grabs hold of the handle and saw a vision of a giant living being underground

"that.." Natsu muttered out as he looks at the sword and seems it glowing pure crimson before it dims "so that's why"

Natsu stands back up as he pulls out the sword before looking to the town

* * *

Lucy and Cana were walking in the town before they stopped at the center of it

"this is the center of the town?" Lucy asked as Cana nodded

Lucy crouches as she rubs her hand on the ground and feels how it was warm and moist

"I think there's something buried here" Lucy said as she started digging out some dirt with her nails, Cana watching her do it

After a few seconds of digging, Lucy finds what appears to be a small black spike

"what's that?" Cana asked seeing the small black spike

Lucy digs more of the dirt before she finds out that the small black spike wasn't small at all, it was a part of something

"looks like..some sort of…" Lucy said digging out more dirt before she takes out what appears to be a black fang "fang.."

The two looks at the black fang before the Dragon Belt suddenly shines red and the ground suddenly rumbles

"an earthquake!?" Cana exclaimed as the earthquake shakes the entire town together

"no! I don't think that this is just a normal earthquake!" Lucy exclaimed before she sees the ground shattering "run!"

Lucy grabs Cana's hand and started running as the ground they were standing exploded and something large and serpent like came bursting out

A loud roar was soon heard as Lucy and Cana turns and sees what appears to be a large reptilian creature

"what is that thing!?" Cana exclaimed as the creature seems serpent-like but it didn't have a serpent like head

"whatever it is, it doesn't look like it's friendly! Keep on running!" Lucy exclaimed as she and Cana keeps on running with the townsfolk who were panicking as well

The giant creature roars before it dives down and into the ground, digging under it before burst out of a bar, destroying it in an instant

* * *

Natsu watched from the forest as he saw the giant creature that was rampaging in the town

"_ho? A Wyrm, huh? It's a rare sight to see one in this age"_ Other Natsu stated as he appeared beside Natsu and was looking at the giant wyrm creature "_looks to be an adolescent. Probably in between a century or 2 centuries old"_

"that thing must be the reason why it rejected me and why this one didn't help me" Natsu said before looking at his sword "the Dragon Belt didn't want to leave the town as in fear of that thing arising out and destroying everything in sight"

"_are you saying that it has feelings for the town and its mortals?"_ Other Natsu stated

"perhaps or it has the sense of protecting those who cannot protect themselves" Natsu said before looking down

"_just like you, huh? I guess even you don't understand the situation that easily"_ Other Natsu said before Natsu started to make his way to the town "_what are you going to do now?"_

"what I should've done in the first place" Natsu replied

* * *

Lucy and Cana watched the giant Wyrm destroy the town as it looks angered

"we got to do something to stop that thing!" Cana exclaimed as the giant Wyrm let out a roar before it slams its tail at a house, destroying it in an instant

"but that thing is huge! How can we beat something like that?!" Lucy exclaimed before seeing Cana place a hand to the Dragon Belt's buckle "you can't be serious"

"if this thing somehow gives me a power up suit before, it can do it again" Cana said as the Dragon head buckle's eyes shined red and it started to armor up Cana in the Skin-tight suit again "let's do this!"

Cana started running towards the giant Wyrm as she did a high jump and kicks the Wyrm bellow its jaw, causing the creature to crash back

"wow" Lucy said in awe before she takes out the Dragon Gem "how do I use this thing?"

The Giant Wyrm got back up before it roars at Cana and then lunges itself into the lake

"you're not getting away from me!" Cana exclaimed grabbing hold of the Wyrm's tail but got pulled with it into the lake "wow!"

"Cana!" Lucy shouted out before Natsu came and grabs the Dragon Gem from her "Natsu.. where have you been!? You need to go and save Cana!"

Natsu looks at her before to the lake as he sees the Wyrm diving and lunging around in the water with Cana hanging on to its tail

"what are you just doing there standing for!? Hurry and save her!" Lucy exclaimed before she sees Natsu placing the Dragon Gem to the hilt of his sword

The sword glowed red as it was covered in a golden aura

Natsu wielded the sword with both hands before lifting it up in front of his face and flames soon covered his entire body

* * *

Cana was diving in the lake while holding onto the Wyrm's tail as it was just swimming around in the lake very fast

"_damn! My air is going to run out if this thing doesn't surface soon!"_ Cana thought as she was holding her breath for as long as she can before the Wyrm lunges out of the water, bring her up and taking the chance to refill her breath

Before long, a red flash came flying in and grabbed her, then flew away with her

Cana coughs out some water before she looks to who had saved her and it was Natsu who was covered in a transparent red armor

"you?" Cana said before Natsu flied back to the town and sets her down

Lucy runs towards them as she helps Cana up

Natsu turns to look at the Wyrm as it roars loudly at him

The transparent red armor started to glow as it was slowly fading away from existence

Natsu looks at the armor before he crouches near Cana and looks at the Dragon Belt

"_**mi orrsy, mi orrsy hatt I idd otn ownk fo oury utdy ereh. Utb leasp..leasp iveg eon hancce..leasp iveg eon hancce ot meeder ym elfs"**_ Natsu spoke out in his ancient language as Lucy and Cana looks at him then to the Dragon Belt "_**leasp…leasp neld em oury owerp…leasp ightf longaides em eno orem item"**_

They look at the Dragon Belt's Belt Buckle as it emanates a red aura and the eyes of the Dragon Head Buckle glows red

Natsu had a smile before he place a hand to the Dragon Belt's buckle and a majestic red shine soon appeared from the buckle

The Wyrm roared before it fired out a blast of water at Natsu and the others

But before the blast of water could hit them, it evaporated into steam

The Wyrm roared as Natsu stood up straight, the transparent red armor gone but he now wore the Dragon Belt on

"stand back" Natsu stated as Lucy helps Cana up and the two backs away "I'll handle this once and for all"

Natsu swings his sword to the right as it glows in a crimson colour with the Dragon Gem embedded to it and the Dragon Belt as well

"_**iels het orth rats fo Draco….."**_ Natsu spoke out as he started to speak out an ancient language incantation where the sun sets and the sky darkens

Lucy and Cana watched the night sky as they see many shooting stars and then a giant magic circle that appeared in the air

"that's..a constellation" Lucy said as she sees a star pattern of a constellation

"a Constellation? What constellation?" Cana asked looking confused

"the Dragon of the North Sky…" Lucy muttered out as she sees red shooting stars flying to the magic circle "...Draco"

The Wyrm looks at the giant magic circle before to Natsu who just stood in his place while chanting out his incantation

The flying red shooting stars soon imbedded themselves to the star pattern of the magic circle's constellation and then a drawing of a Dragon appeared in the magic circle

A pillar of light soon shines down upon Natsu and created a big flash of golden light that causes everyone that was nearby to shield their eyes

"so bright!" Cana exclaimed "what's going on!?"

"I don't know!" Lucy stated in surprise

The pillar of light soon disappeared as Lucy and Cana opened their eyes as they widen in surprise to see Natsu wearing a golden Dragonic Armor

Natsu looks at his armor before to the Wyrm as it growls at him

"let's do this" Natsu said as he wore a helmet and the faceplate slides close "**Dragon Kings of the past, lend me the strength to seize victory!"**

Natsu lifted his sword up as it shines in a golden light that shines brightly

The Wyrm looks at the shining light as the giant creature lunges down to the lake's water, seeming to fear Natsu's power

"**slice through the sky, the shine of life"** Natsu stated as he holds the sword with both hands and the golden light shines even brighter "**Ryuo Hikarien!"**

Natsu swings the sword down as the sword creates a powerful slash of light that instantly cause a devastating explosion upon the lake, sending the Wyrm flying into the air

The Wyrm soon falls into the lake before floating up, looking to be knocked out

Natsu swings his sword to the right before the Golden Dragon Armor on him disappeared, leaving him only the Dragon sword, the Dragon Gem, and the Dragon Belt

A sudden rain came out of nowhere as Lucy and Cana watched the immense power, Natsu had unleashed

"this is…his power…" Cana muttered out in shock

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	11. Chapter 11

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It was the next day, and Lagoon Town was nearly destroyed as only a few buildings were left behind spared

Natsu stood in front of a crowd by the lake where the Wyrm is, the large reptilian creature just stands within the water

"all of you must leave" Natsu stated to the townsfolk as they heard him "stay here any longer and you will just anger the Wyrm"

"but why do we have to leave?! That thing just came out of nowhere and attacked us for no reason!" a man exclaimed

"yeah! It destroyed my house!" another one shouted

"the reason is that you mortals had set home in the nesting ground of the Wyrms" Natsu explained as everyone looks at him confused "once every half a century, Wyrms would come to specific type of locations to nest and hibernate. This Wyrm was just defending its territory from intruders; like you"

"but why now? Why did it attack now?" a woman asked as Natsu pointed to the center of the town where Lucy, and Cana were. The two standing by a hole where Gildarts came out carrying a big black egg "eggs?"

"it's the season for the Wyrms to lay eggs" Natsu said before he points his thumb back at the Wyrm "she was just trying to protect her eggs. She was not the one at fault"

The townsfolk started to chatter around as Natsu looks at them before to the Wyrm

"_I don't think that this will end well"_ Other Natsu's voice spoke out in Natsu's mind as the man's eyes squinted a bit "_I've seen how the mortals in this age act against monstrous like creatures. They will sure try to hunt and drove it away from the nesting ground"_

Before long, the mayor of the town came towards Natsu who looks at him

"if what you say is true, if this area is the nesting ground of the Wyrms. Then we must leave at once" the Mayor stated as Natsu looks a bit surprised

"_ain't that surprising?"_ Other Natsu stated

"it goes against our nature to bring harm to one who was only following the course of nature" the Mayor said before sighing "we will leave immediately but please tell the Wyrm, you say? That we need time to prepare and leave"

Natsu looks at him as this was the first time he hears one human who would put the care of something other than another human

"wait! Wait!" Lucy exclaimed as Natsu and the mayor turns to look at her "isn't there another way?!"

"there is no other way" Natsu stated "if they do not leave, I doubt the other Wyrms that are hibernating here would not take it lightly to have them around in their territory"

"but there has to be another way! Like coexistence! You know! Living with each other!" Lucy stated as Natsu looks at her with an eyebrow raised up

"I doubt you humans can live with a creature like a Wyrm" Natsu replied "you mortals do not have the capacity to place trust or give equality to another like how Wyrms and other creatures do"

"but I'm sure they can!" Lucy stated before she looks at the crowd "you all can, right?!"

The crowd started chattering around before Gildarts and Cana came forward

"of course we can! Many of us came from different places to here!" Gildarts exclaimed "heck, I came here from the west and was welcomed here with open arms!"

Gildarts started to give out a speech to the crowd, telling them that they were a town of peace and quiet, having Wyrms around to join them wasn't going to be a hard way of living but they will find a way to live with them in peace

Natsu looks at them before he felt a bump behind and it was the Wyrm who let out a low growl to him

Patting the Wyrm's snout, Natsu looks at her then to the crowds

"_if what he says is true, then could it be true for a coexistence?"_ Other Natsu asked to Natsu who shrugs

"_humans only act equal to other in the past, but now….in this age, I don't know"_ Natsu replied as he looks at Gildarts who raised a fist and got several cheers "_with mortals like him around…I think it's possible"_

* * *

A few hours later

The Wyrm roared before the giant reptilian creature dives to the lake causing a big splash

The townsfolk were working together in rebuilding the town while Natsu watched them from the far side of it

"looks like this town will be ok very soon" Lucy who was beside him stated

"perhaps" Natsu said before he turns and started walking away "let's go"

"alright" Lucy said as she followed him

The two walks off before they heard someone hollering their names

Natsu and Lucy stopped before they turn to see Cana running towards them while carrying a sack bag leaning against her shoulders

"hey! Wait!" Cana shouted out as she runs up to them "you guys are going on a journey to find this whatsitcalled arms right?"

"Dragon Arms" Natsu corrected her "and yes, we are"

"mind if I tag along?" Cana asked with a grin "I've been stuck in this town ever since I was born, it'd be nice to get out"

"are you sure? What about your dad?" Lucy asked

"he gave me the big thumbs up!" Cana said grinning while doing a thumbs up "so? what do you say?"

"well…" Lucy muttered out before she looks at Natsu who rolled his eyes and started to walk away

"do what you want." Natsu said as Cana grins and cheered

"we're going to have lots of fun travelling together!" Cana said hugging Lucy by the shoulder

"y-yeah, fun" Lucy said while having an awkward smile

The two soon followed Natsu as they head off in the path to another part of the forest, continuing their journey with the addition of Cana in the team

* * *

Gildarts was at his shop as he was cleaning up the mess before finding a note on the table

"old man, I'm going off on an adventure. Won't be back for who knows long, Cana" Gildarts read out the note before his eyes bulged out

"CANA-CHAN~!" Gildarts shouted out as he started crying

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	12. Chapter 12

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

A few days later at a large and dense forest area

Natsu was sitting on a tree stump, the man in the middle of polishing his sword's blade as even though it was incomplete, he still maintains its sharpness

In the journey, Natsu now found 3 Dragon Arms; the Dragon Gem, the Dragon Sword, and the recently added Dragon Belt. Three found along the journey with Lucy and the now new addition to the group Cana

While Natsu was maintaining the sword, Lucy and Cana were at a nearby waterfall, taking a bath for they've been traveling with only stopping to sleep and eat, no bath whatsoever and that didn't set out good for the two girls

* * *

With their clothes draped around the bushes, the two girls spend the time taking a bath

"fwaaaa~!" Lucy let out a long exhale as she sinks into the river stream and the cold water instantly hits her skin "so cold and refreshing~!"

Lucy splashed some water to her face and then sinks her head into the water to clean her hair

Cana was with her as she was by the waterfall, rinsing her hair in the cold water endlessly falling over her head

"travelling around the continent can be so tiring~" Lucy said floating above the water, relaxing her tired body

"you're an adventurer and you're whining about how tiring an adventure is" Cana said as she flips her wet hair to her back and sighs "you sure you're one?"

"hey, just because an adventurer is entitled to go on adventures and stuff, doesn't mean that one has to always go on an adventure," Lucy said with a not caring look "at some point of time, you just want to relax and kick back"

Cana sighs while shaking her head but with her lips curved into a smile

Things have been going on well in the days of traveling but that was only when they were not getting attacked by forest bandits and monsters around

* * *

Natsu was still in his place while the girls were taking a bath

He traces two fingers along the blade of the sword and sees how the metal reflects the light from the sunlight beautifully

"you haven't lost your sharpness, have you?" Natsu said with a small smile as the sword glowed before dimming for a single moment

Natsu chuckled before he continued polishing the blade to the point that he is satisfied

As he was polishing his sword, his ears twitches when he hears something rustling the bushes nearby

Natsu glanced at the direction of where the sound came from and he could see a bush a few feet away from him was shaking around, indicating that there was something in it

Waiting for a minute to pass, Natsu sees a forest Tiger coming out of the bushes and just walks by to another bush

Shrugging his shoulders, Natsu went back to focus on polishing his blade

Not a single minute had passed and Natsu instantly hears screaming by the waterfall

Natsu merely sighs as he just polishes his blade once before he stands up

* * *

"T-T-T-TIGER!" Lucy screams as the same Forest Tiger that Natsu saw pass by was there growling at the two women "why is one here!?"

"it's called a forest for a reason you know" Cana told Lucy as she was calm in the situation

The Tiger roars at them as the large feline glares at them

"don't start screaming again, Lucy" Cana told the panicking blonde adventurer as she takes a few steps towards her "let it know that we aren't going to do any harm"

"easy for you to say! I'm afraid of things that can eat human meat!" Lucy stammered while shaking in fear

The Tiger growls and roars again before the bush rattles and Natsu came out

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed before her face went red when she remembered that she doesn't have clothes on

"mind getting the tiger off our backs?" Cana asked while sinking down into the water to cover herself as Lucy did the same

Natsu looks at them before to the Tiger that was looking at him

Human and beast stared at each other as it was silent yet tense atmosphere

Natsu stares at the Tiger, right in its eyes, and could see his own reflection. The Tiger did the same as it just looks at Natsu with its fangs showing

A whole minute passed before the stare-off was broken when the Tiger turns and started to lick some water from the river stream

Natsu looks at the Tiger as it drinks the water from the river stream for a few seconds before it finished and started walking back into the forest and disappears

"you mortals and the way you act in situations," Natsu said before sighing as he turns and started to walk back to the forest, leaving Lucy and Cana at the river stream

A few minutes later, Lucy and Cana started to dry themselves up

"it was a good thing that he came on time," Cana said while putting on her bra and then her underpants "we were literally defenseless"

"yeah, we nearly became tiger food" Lucy replied while putting on her shirt and then grabs her skirt before putting it on

The two chats while wearing back their clothes and after they finished, they went to where Natsu is

* * *

After meeting back with Natsu, the group continued to travel

"so, we've been walking around for a few days now" Cana said while holding a beer bottle in hand "where is exactly are we going?"

"anywhere" Natsu stated, leading in front while Cana just looks confused before Lucy explained

"The Dragon Arms were scattered centuries ago, Natsu doesn't know where to find them but he can sense them just like how the Dragon Arms with him can sense the other scattered Dragon Arms" Lucy explained as it was harder to understand for Cana

"English, please?" Cana said before drinking a gulp from her beer bottle

"we will keep on going when I sense the presence of a nearby Dragon Arms" Natsu stated in before taking a glance behind "if you have a complaint about that, I suggest you return to your home"

Natsu looks back in front as he keeps on walking after ending the conversation

"he's a bit rough, don't you think?" Cana whispered to Lucy who sighs

"you have no idea" Lucy replied

**BANG!**

Before long, the sound of a gunshot rang out as it was loud

"was that a gunshot?" Cana asked, looking to the air because of hearing the gunshot

"it was, and it sounded like a hunting rifle" Lucy stated while being familiar with the sound of the gunshot

Natsu looks around before his eyes squinted to the Northeast direction

The man started walking towards the direction as his pace was fast for walking

"Natsu? Where are you going?" Lucy called out but Natsu just walks fast

"let's go" Cana said as Lucy nodded before the two followed Natsu

* * *

at a part of a forest, there was the same Tiger that was encountered by Natsu and the others and it seems to be angry while in pain

drips of blood were soaking the soil as it was the Tiger's Blood that came from a bullet wound on its left hind leg

the Tiger growls angrily as it was face to face with two men seeming to be hunters

"this one is all mine" one of the hunters stated while aiming his hunting rifle at the Tiger

"make sure you only hit the side this time," the other hunter told his partner "we can't skin the goods it if has holes in it"

"I know" the Hunter said as he aimed at the Tiger for a Lung shot "this will be as easy as pie"

The Tiger growls before the Hunter pulled the Trigger and fired

**BANG!**

The loud gunshot rang out as it echoed in the forest

The Hunters believed that the Tiger would be now dead after the second shot, but it didn't die.

In between the Tiger and the two hunters, appeared Natsu who had a fist in front of the smoking Rifle Barrel

"w-what the!?" the hunter exclaimed in surprise to see Natsu's sudden appearance and his action in hindering their hunt

"mortals, huh?" Natsu muttered out as he opens his fist and a riffle bullet came falling to the ground

Lucy and Cana came running in as they see the scene in front of them

"what's going on?" Lucy asked seeing the situation at hand

Cana looks at the scene and could easily understand that whatever happened wasn't something Natsu liked

"who the hell are you!?" the hunter with the smoking rifle exclaimed "move away!"

Natsu merely stood in his place before the hunter aimed his rifle at Natsu's head

"I said move away! I'm going to kill that beast and gets it pelt!" the hunter exclaimed

"is that all you wanted?" Natsu asked "just to take her pelt? Nothing else?"

"huh? What are you talking about?" the hunter stated "who's she?"

"who?" Natsu said before taking a glance at the Tiger behind him, the Large Feline Beast was growling at them with a daggering glare "her, the Tiger"

"why should anyone care what is the gender of a dumb beast?" the other hunter said "they're just animals"

"just animals, you say?" Natsu said before he grabs hold of the Hunter's riffle's barrel that was pointed at his head before bending it upwards with raw strength "you believe that it's just what you state it was?"

"my rifle!" the hunter exclaimed before glaring angrily at Natsu "why you!"

The Hunter swings his broken rifle at Natsu who dodged it before grabbing his face and grips it hard

"Gahh!" the hunter shouted as Natsu grips his face hard and then lifts him up "l-let me go!"

"why you!" the other hunter exclaimed as he pointed his hunting rifle at Natsu and was about to fire when his partner was thrown at him by the man

"damnit!" the hunter grunted as he pushed his partner off him and then reach his rifle but it was destroyed by Natsu who stomped on it hard "tch!"

The hunter got up before he started running with his partner who followed

"you'll pay for this!" the two hunters shouted while running away while Natsu stood in his place with a disinterested look

"mortals are as ignorant and selfish no matter what," Natsu said before he turns his attention to the Tiger as the large feline was glaring and growling at him

Natsu looks at the Tiger before approaching it

The Tiger roars before it swipes its claws at Natsu who blocked it with his left arm, the claws instantly pierce through his skin and draws blood out it

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed while going to him but Cana stopped her with a hand reached out while shaking her head to her

The Tiger growls at Natsu with glaring eyes while the man just stares back with emotionless eyes before he reached his right hand out and gently pats the Tiger's head

Natsu looks at the Tiger as it glares at him before its eyes soften

The Tiger closed its eyes and leans close to Natsu's hand as it pats its head a few times

Natsu caresses the Tiger's head before he looks at the wound on its left hind leg and sees it is still bleeding from the bullet wound

"hold still" Natsu whispered as he reached out his left hand to the bullet wound and his palm closed the wound before pulling away and the wound was gone

"was that healing magic?" Cana whispered to Lucy who shrugs her shoulders as she never saw Natsu did such a thing

A single bullet was in Natsu's left-hand palm as he throws it away before focuses on the Tiger, the Feline rubs its head against Natsu arm before to his cheeks while letting out a low growl sound

Natsu caresses and rubs his hand on the Tiger's head with a small smile as the large beast now acts as a small cat

Lucy and Cana went near them, seeing that the situation was safe, but it wasn't for the Tiger that growls at them

"easy there" Natsu said patting the Tiger's head and scratches its head, getting it to look away from Cana and Lucy "they're not like those mortals"

"never knew that you were a cat whisperer," Cana said a bit amazed that the Tiger is so docile to Natsu

"hey, Natsu." Lucy called out before pointing at Natsu's bleeding left arm "you're bleeding"

Natsu looks at his bleeding arm before he waves his right palm around it and the wound disappears just like with the Tiger's Bullet wound

The Tiger rubs its head against Natsu's arm before licking it a few times

"don't worry" Natsu said scratching the Tiger's back "you were just protecting yourself"

The Tiger growls lowly before it rubs its head against Natsu arm, the man continued scratching the Feline's back

"were those hunters trying to shoot this tiger?" Lucy asked while Natsu just scratches the Tiger's back "must've been for the pelt"

"Tiger Pelts can catch a pretty high price in the market nowadays," Cana said while crossing her arms "why did you bother to protect it?"

"her" Natsu said as Lucy and Cana look at him "she is not it. but she is a her"

"so?" Cana asked, not getting the point

"would you feel fine if someone else calls you an object and not a living being?" Natsu asked as he scratches his hands on the Tiger's under the chin before scratching its back "would you?"

"of course not" Cana instantly replied while seeming taken back of such a question

"then you would understand that even creatures like her have feelings too" Natsu said as he patted the Tiger's head a few times "there's no such thing as a true superior race that can just take the life of others so easily. May it be mortal humans or animals like her"

The Tiger rubs her head against Natsu's cheeks before rubbing her entire body against him and then started walking away towards a large tree that has a big hole under it

"and besides" Natsu said while standing up as they see 3 Tiger cubs coming out of the hole and going to the Tiger as it was their mother "I am not letting any mortal take the life of an innocent mother"

Lucy and Cana look at the Tiger family as the mother Tiger licks the fur of one of her cubs while the other two were running around her

Natsu watched the Tiger Family as his eyes were filled nostalgia

**Flashback**

_Somewhere in a forest_

_A pair of two Tigers with 2 Tiger Cubs were resting before one of the Tiger Cubs was picked up and carried into the arms of a black hair woman_

_Natsu was nearby as he looks at the woman who was cuddling with the adorable tiger cub_

"_look! He's so cute~!" the woman said smiling as the Tiger cub growls cutely at her_

_Natsu smiles as he just watches her cuddle the Tiger Cub in her arms before the other cub started to climb up her back which made her giggle in glee_

**flashback**

"do not think of a beast as always a beast" Natsu said as he turns and started walking away "a true beast is one that is as selfish as humans, not like her"

Natsu walked to wherever they came in from as he just walks away

Lucy and Cana look at him and then to the Tiger and her cubs; all entered back into the big tree hole where the mother rested down with her cubs

"I don't know the real deal of his pasts and all…" Cana said with a smile "but he has one justice sense of mind, doesn't he?"

"yeah, it's almost a pain traveling with him because of that" Lucy added in while sighing before the two followed Natsu and left the Tiger Family to live in peace

* * *

A few hours later

"Noooo!" Lucy screamed out in tears as she and Cana were running away from a herd of what appears to be large Brown colored Rhinoceros and all of them look very angry

"why did you just decide on patting one on the butt when it's drinking water by the river!?" Cana shouted angrily at Lucy as they were in the mess because of her

"I'm sorry!" Lucy cried out as she and Cana just continues to run away while Natsu was standing on a tree branch and watched them run

"stupid" Natsu said while crossing his arms and just continues to watch the two runs away, not intending to even help them

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**going on a longer hiatus**

**Bye bye**


End file.
